Reverse Games
by Ms. Moonstar
Summary: Thor and Loki have been arguing since they arrived back on Earth and the Avengers are tired of it. Tony Stark comes up with a brilliant plan to make the two Agardian gods get along. Brotherly love. No Slash!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Okay, I really shouldn't start a new project, but I need to write a little humor and this was rolling around in my head for a while. This is my first attempt at writing the Avengers and a MCU related fic, and the characters might be out of character for the sake of humor._

* * *

"NO Thor, that is final!" The voice of Loki echoed through Tony Stark's voluminous living room.

"Come brother, why must you be so obstinate?" Thor shouted in frustration.

"It's because you're a dolt and won't listen!" Loki snapped, throwing his arms to illustrate his frustration.

The Avengers stood in the kitchen and collectively rolled their eyes. Thor and Loki had been here only two hours and already had started to fight with one another. Thor had brought the prince turned villain to Earth. He had explained that their father, Odin had sentenced Loki to help rebuild parts of New York that had been destroyed in the invasion and to work alongside the Avengers. It had taken the super-heroes a while to agree to this, but with Thor at Loki's side and that his magic had been suppressed, they felt somewhat re-assured that Loki would not be too much of a risk to have in the Tower.

"Seriously," Natasha growled rolling her grey eyes, "how long are we going to have to put up with these two fighting?"

"Tony, do you really think it's a good idea to have him here? I mean, you don't want your tower smashed up again." Steve remarked, eying the billionaire nervously as the shouting escalated.

"Please be reasonable, Loki!"

"I doubt even Mjolnir can knock any sense into you if it hit that thick skull of yours!" Loki sneered.

"Is it too late to send them back to Asgard?" Clint remarked ruefully, taking a sip of his coffee.

"We'd better do something, Tony, or they will really starting using the tower to take out their aggression." Sighed Bruce while he munched on a bagel.

Tony let a sly smile slip onto his face, "Oh, I've got an idea alright." He chuckled and finished downing the coffee mug. "JARVIS, can you scan Thor and Loki and get their measurements without them knowing?"

"Will do sir." The computer responded. There was a pause and then, "Done sir."

"Order up a bunk-beds, ah-whatever would be suitable to their sizes. Also clothes for both of them, t-shirts and jeans for Thor, and button down long sleeved dress shirts and black slacks for Loki. And uh-whatever else they'll be needing in clothes and grooming items."

"Very good sir, they will be delivered within the hour. Are we expecting children?"

"You can say they're already here." Tony groused, as the two Asgardians continued with their fight.

"By the way, when are we going to tell Fury that Loki is back on Earth?" Natasha asked tensely, not wanting to incur the wrath of the SHIELD director.

"Oh, I'm sure Popeye already knows; we'll probably get an angry phone call sooner or later."

At this reference, Steve Rogers actually snorted with laughter.

* * *

Tony convinced Thor to participate in a training session with Steve, while Bruce showed Loki his lab. This of course, was to keep the two gods distracted while their living quarters were arranged on the higher floor. Tony had instructed his teammates to keep the two gods busy the entire day.

When they re-convened for dinner, (which happened to be Tony's favorite Chinese), Loki eyed his brother with annoyance.

"By the way, I forgot to give you both the grand tour." Tony said between mouthfuls of food, "specifically where you'll be stayin'."

"We thank you for your hospitality, Man of Iron." Thor replied courteously. "Right, brother?" He glanced over to Loki who grimaced, but nodded.

"No need to say thank you or anything," sniped Clint, earning a glare from the god of mischief.

"Don't provoke the Rock of Ages, Clint. "Tony grumbled.

When they had finished dinner, the Avengers and Loki watched a movie (Avatar) that caused an argument and some playful popcorn throwing. The group of heroes broke up for the night around 11 o' clock.

"Loki, Thor follow me, I'll show you to your floor. Uh, Bruce?"

"Sure." the physicist remarked and his eye darted towards to the two Asgardians, squeezing into the small elevator.

"Bruce has a level above me so we can keep an eye on one another when he Hulk's out and I have nightmares and Pepper isn't here." Tony explained as he pushed the button for level eight.

It was a short trip, and before long, the quartet stepped from the elevator and followed Tony.

"Sir," the voice of JARVIS called out and made both Thor and Loki jump slightly, "I scanned Mr. Laufeyson's brain pattern, and detecting a high intelligence level, I've installed a library in the main atrium of their living quarters."

"Thank you Jarv," the billionaire replied then turned to the two gods, that's my artificial intelligent butler JARVIS. Call him and he'll help you with anything you need." They stepped in front of an industrial looking door, "and this will be your room."

It swished open, and both gods blinked owlishly at their new surroundings. There was a set of sleek modern bunk-beds made of light pine, the top one being of twin size on the top that was horizontal covered in green and gold. The other was a full sized bed that was vertical and was draped in red and silver. The ladder to the second bed was in fact an actual miniature staircase. On either side of the beds were wardrobes in their matching colors, a stylish full length mirror, a large wardrobe, and a television that was mounted on the opposite wall.

"What is this, Stark?" Demanded Loki, sending a vicious glare towards the billionaire.

"I too am a bit confused, Man of Iron." Admitted Thor, though he didn't look as offended as his brother about the accommodations.

"You don't have bunk-beds on Asgard?" Tony asked innocently, deftly ignoring the mutters from Loki that were no doubt foul language in ancient Norse.

"The Einherjar do, but they are mere peasants. We're princes and gods!" Loki snarled.

"Loki," Thor chided him, "Do not forget your edict. Do you remember nothing Mother taught us?"

His brother still protested vehemently, "We would neither of us, fit in the beds!" Loki still protested after a moment.

"Here's the deal, you can sleep in here, or in Central Park." Tony stated flatly, jerking his thumb at the large windows that twinkled with lights in the distance. Bruce watched the tension with unease, wondering if either would stand down.

"We will accept your most gracious offer." Thor echoed the words Loki had spoken that made the younger god wince. "Right, brother?"

Loki grimaced, but nodded curtly, but did not say anything.

"Good," Tony returned brightly, clapping Thor on the shoulder, "Breakfast is any time you want to get up and whatever the hell you can find if Thor hasn't eaten yet."

The thunderer looked a little embarrassed, but nodded. "We again thank you for your hospitality, Stark."

'' 'Night." came the response and the door slid shut.

When Tony and Bruce were at the elevators, Bruce finally spoke up, "Do you think this is a good idea, Tony? I mean," he glanced back down the hall, "They don't exactly get along. "

"Just the point," Tony replied when the elevator opened and they were whisked to the next few floors. "If they are going to be staying with us for an undetermined amount of time, I'm going to make sure my tower doesn't suffer an Asgardian sized war between them. Besides, the two of them don't realize how fortunate they are to have each other as brothers. I never had any siblings and maybe it wouldn't have taken me so long to care about other people if I did."

Bruce nodded, "Mother-my mother never had any kids other than me. I was often alone after she died, even with all the love my aunt gave me. Natasha is an orphan. Clint is estranged with his brother, and Steve lost all his family and friends after 70 years. I just hope that Loki sees that trying to find his place by war is not going to work. Loki doesn't suffer fools gladly, especially not with Thor."

"Yeah, but you can tell, he still seeks his brother's approval. " Tony remarked, "Maybe living in Thor's shadow did screw him up. It did me. Living under my father's name made me reckless and careless." There was a shadow of sadness that passed over his face for a moment, they a wry smile appeared, "I have plans for those two to get along." He stepped out of the lift, "G'night Bruce. Don't be surprised if you find me in the lab at three in the morning."

"I never am," Bruce chuckled, and pressed the button for his own floor.

* * *

Loki was surprised by the bed's relative softness when he climbed the steps and flattened himself onto it. He also noted that it was perfect to his proportions, and thus not too small or too cramped. His pajamas were of course, emerald green and made of a soft material that was not as comfortable as his sleep clothes on Asgard, but decided that they would do.

Thor stepped out of the bathroom after washing his teeth. Luckily the washroom had two sinks so as two not force them to wait to do their ambulations.

"As I understand it, Stark is quite rich and this tower of his has quite a few levels. I know not why I must share a bedroom with you." Loki snarled.

"Loki..." Thor sighed with some exasperation as he climbed into his own bed. "Be pleased that you are being given a chance to stay here at all. They would have thrown you out into the streets or handed you to S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Mayhaps I was better suited to a cell in Asgard's dungeons." Loki groused, "If you think that you and your little friends will cause a change in me by playing nice, then you're sorely mistaken. I can see through those facades, they don't want me here. "

"If they didn't, then you wouldn't be here laying in a bed now, would you?" Thor responded.

Loki deigned to answer, but his eyebrows rose with some surprise. Thor was slightly perceptive after all.

"Good night, brother." Thor mumbled, then called for JARVIS to turn out the lights...

_TBC..._

_More A/N: This is what the bunkbed I choose look like if you're interested: www .hyzloa berg-bunk-beds-twin-over-full-stairs/. _


	2. Breakfast and Charity

_A/N: Yeah, I know this was suppose to be posted last Sunday, but I really wasn't sure if I wanted this chapter to be dark or cute (and erred on the side of cute) so it took me a while. Also I will make this story a Sunday/Monday post. Sorry. And wow! seven subscribers an two reviews for the first chapter. Thank you so much!_

_Wolftatoo: I do want to explore the bond between Thor and Loki. I don't think Odin is a terrible person, I think that his blinders were on in terms of Thor being the heir that he kind of ignored Loki. Maybe I should make that a chapter here and have him explain himself, no?"_

_timrachel: Yes he does needed to be reminded of that..and much much (much) more. LOL_

* * *

Loki woke at the crack of dawn dressed and slipped out of the room while Thor was still snoring in a heavy sleep. Loki rolled his eyes at the Thunderer's laziness as the door slid shut behind him.

"Jarvis?" He called out uncertainly, wary of Tony Stark's technology, "May I- go into the kitchen?"

_Of course, Mr. Loki. Sir has extended the use of the kitchen to you as well as Mr. Odinson. _

At the mention of Thor's name, Loki grumbled under his breath and stomped to the elevators, and remembering which level the kitchen was on, pressed the button to go downstairs.

When he reached the kitchen, Loki smelled a sweet fragrance of food wafting from its depths, and the Black Widow leaning over the stove.

"Good morning Loki. I knew you were coming downstairs, JARVIS alerted me." Natasha greeted him, but didn't turn around.

"Good Morrow, Lady Natasha. What fare are you making?" Loki inquired curiously.

Natasha finally turned around with the spatula in her hand, "French Toast. I don't get to cook very often, but it's one of my favorite things to make when I get time. Would you like to try some?"

Loki hesitated for a moment; Romanov was a trained assassin, so poison would be part of her trade. But remembering what Thor had said the night before, Loki consented to the offer of food.

A moment later, he was presented with a plate with a fried but fluffy piece of bread covered in a brown gooey substance. _Pancake syrup_, Natasha had said. Loki bit into the food and was pleasantly surprised by the taste.

"How is it?" Natasha turned around again with her own plate.

"It is-favorable fare, I suppose." Loki muttered, not willing to let her know that the food was in fact delicious.

"Steve went for his morning jog a little while ago, he should be back any time now." Natasha stated, trying to make conversation. The meal had continued in silence for a while.

When Loki finished, he stood and said, "Thank you for the meal. I believe I shall go and read for a while." He had turned and started to saunter off, when Natasha stopped him.

"Wait a minute. You've forgotten one thing." Natasha insisted, pointing to his dirty plate.

Loki raised one elegant eyebrow and looked abashed, "You expect me to do the dishes? I am a prince, and a _guest_ in this house!"

"You're temporarily part of this team and will follow the house rules. Put the plate and silverware in the dishwasher." She commanded coolly, pointing to a silver box that was tucked under a cabinet.

Loki snatched up the dish and with a growl, opened it to find dishes already placed within the strange contraption. He put his in and shut the door then looked up curiously at Natasha. "This...machine, it cleans dishes?"

"Automatically." She replied simply.

"Am I dismissed now, Lady Natasha?" Loki quipped, once again turning on heel and heading back towards the elevator before she had even answered him.

He did not hear her murmur something in Russian.

* * *

Hours later, Loki had been sitting in the "library" of his floor learning about the modern technology of Midgard. Thor had passed on his greetings for the day, and went down for some food. JARVIS interrupted his solitude, making the god jump again.

_Sir is requesting your presence on the main floor, Mr. Loki._

Loki sighed with annoyance, snapping his book shut, "I'll be right there." He called back as he rose from the armchair.

When he arrived in the living room, he heard Natasha insist, "I really don't think this is a good idea, Tony. I mean, can you handle him?

"I can!" Quipped Tony, "I can call for my suit if he tries to make a run for it."

"I think I should come with you, Stark." Came the voice of Thor, "he is my brother and I am able to control him."

"Fighting over me already?" Loki commented snarkily as he came into the living area. The argument seemed to cool.

"I am going to be doing something important today, and I would you like to come with me." Tony stated flatly.

"And if I refuse?" Loki inquired smoothly.

"I could get the Hulk to drag you along." Tony retorted with ease, crossing his arms over his chest casually.

Loki tensed and looked over to Bruce Banner, who looked surprised by this declaration, but who nodded in agreement. He seemed to sign with resignation and finally said, "very well, Stark."

"Good, be ready in about 15 minutes and we'll get going." Tony instructed.

Loki nodded and heard Clint mutter as he turned to go, "I hope you know what you're doing, Tony."

* * *

"So where are we going, Stark?" asked in the car of Tony's apple red Porsche.

The answer was interrupted by a phone call, that came on a holographic screen. A dark skinned woman with designer glasses who reminded Loki of Heimdall appeared on the screen.

"Tony, you're running late. The troops are getting a little restless over here." She said in a scolding tone that was tinged with a little humor.

"Sorry Gab, we hit a bit of traffic. Be there shortly." Tony responded as he kept his eyes on the traffic signal.

"You stopped off for doughnuts again, didn't you?" She asked with a chuckle.

"I'll be there in ten minutes." Tony replied with one of his trademark smiles. The hologram disappeared and Loki was still in the dark about where they were going.

"The troops? If it the army, I believe Captain Rogers would have been a better choice, Stark."

Loki heard Tony chuckle, "That's not what she meant."

"Then what _did_ she mean?" Loki hissed impatiently. This game was getting tiresome.

"When I get bored, I like to take the kids in group homes out to a store to buy whatever they want."

"Group home?" Loki inquired.

"They're kids are in custody of the state, waiting for foster families."

"And you let them buy..food at this store?"

"Um no...mostly clothes, toys, games, whatever." Tony replied with a shrug.

Loki sat back in his seat and sighed, "I do not know why you dragged me to meet a bunch of orphan brats."

"Because it'll teach you something." Tony responded very much like a father speaking to his son.

* * *

When they arrived in the parking lot, Loki found that there were only a handful of cars, and a larger blue colored version of a vehicle they were driving.

Seeing Loki's attention draw to it, Tony said, "It's a bus. Like a car but bigger, holds more passengers. It's what the kids come here in." He parked the car, and both exited from it to stand in front of a tan nondescript building with what looked like a huge target hoisted on the exterior with the words "Super Target" next to it. Loki scoffed at the obviousness and went through the doors with Tony.

He'd never been to a "store" before, but was fascinates with the aisles of clothing, food, and housewares that he had never seen before on Asgard.

"Hello Mister. Stark!" The group shouted in unison. Loki looked at them and found the children to be fifteen of both genders. Some were fair skinned like the billionaire, and others were dark skinned like the woman Stark had spoken to on the phone. Behind them were surely the employees as they were wearing the same colors that the building offered.

"Hey kids!" Tony returned cheerfully, "This is Mr...Laufeyson, my business partner. We're going to be helping me today. You all can grab a cart and fill it up with anything you want. But you only have an hour, so be mindful of that. These nice folks (he gestured to the helpers), Mr. Laufeyson and I will be walking around the store if you need help, okay?" There was a yell of acknowledgement, and then Stark clapped his hands, "Alright, let's get to it then!"

The bigger children got their shopping carts for themselves, while the younger ones were helped by the store's employees. When they all had departed, Loki turned to Tony. "And just what am I suppose to be doing to help?"

Tony shrugged, "Act natural. Take a cart and pick something out. It's on me."

"I need no charity from you, Stark!" Loki sneered.

"Then help out the kids." Tony ordered. "And try not to insult them, they're young."

Loki hissed under his breath and stalked towards the men's clothing section of the store He then made a sharp turn to the right and found himself in the sports section, much to his chagrin. There, standing about the odd shaped tools of sports was a slightly thick set, sandy haired boy with the name "Jason" on his name tag.

"Hey Mr. Laufeyson, can I ask your help?"

Loki groaned internally, but then sauntered over to the teen. "What do you wish of me?" He asked impatiently.

"Man, you got some messed up language there. I was gonna ask you if I should take up a sport." Jason asked.

"You are old enough to decide for yourself, are you not?" Loki replied in a condescending tone that was obviously not caught by the child.

"Yeah," the boy suddenly look embarrassed, "The other kids say I'm too fat to."

"You shouldn't care about what others think of you. If you want to take up sport then do so. And in time, perhaps the exercise involved will improve your physique to your advantage."

The boy's face lit up with that encouragement, and he punched Loki in the arm lightly, "Hey, thanks man!"

* * *

The hour seemed to pass slowly for Loki, who helped a little girl pick out an outfit (what did he know of Midgardian fashion for small girls?!), pick out a book for another (much to his own admitted pride), and near the end, found himself in the toy section where a young man was trying to reach the higher shelf. He stopped suddenly at this, and determined that the child was close to tears and he jumped and missed a few times.

"Would you care for some help, boy?" Loki said, and made the child start and whirl around. The little one was dark haired and had brown eyes. "Alex" was the name of the kid.

"Yes please," Alex muttered, still sniffling, pointing to the Iron Man action figure.

_Of course _Loki thought as he stepped on a smaller shelf and easily reached for it. Turning, he handed the figurine to the boy, who now hugged it to his chest. "Thank you, mister!"

"Why do you like Iron Man...Alex?"

"Because he's rich, and he's got cool suits and he helps people!" the boy chirped.

Loki seemed to consider this a moment. Stark did indeed have impressive technology that he created from scratch. And rather than spend money on himself, he spent it on the less fortunate. He could see why one so young could look up to Stark (though not other less desirable traits like the drinking).

Nodding, Loki looked over to the partially filled cart. "Would you like me to help you find some more toys?"

The boy glanced up at him, "Yes please."

The rest of the time was dedicated to playing fake pirates with fake swords, a make believe war scene with toy soldiers, and bouncing a ball down an aisle.

"You look like you're having fun!" Called a voice behind him, and Loki stopped dead in his tracks, the rubber ball bouncing away before rolling to a stop. Loki whirled around to find Tony Stark leaning against a column, grinning like a Chesire cat.

"Alex and I were checking the quality of these toys." Loki said, trying to cover a lie.

"Sure," Tony retorted playfully. "Well, 'fraid playtime is over., it's time to check out."

* * *

When they left the store and were on the way back to Stark Tower, Loki finally mustered the courage to ask, "Stark, why do you give away your money so freely? Surely those children are not poor. Why do you insist on charity?"

Tony's face turned stony, "Well to be honest, I wasn't always charitable. Sure, I had a charity in honor of my mother, but that was about it. I spent a lot of my money on parties and airplanes and whatever from weapons sale. Then one day I was captured in Afghanistan and I found out my weapons were being used by the bad guys to harm helpless people. That's why I gave up making weapons and focused on helping the environment with new clean energy. A man named Yinsin helped me escape my captors and the cost of his own life." There was a long silence, then "He told me I had a second chance and not to waste it. Those kids may not be poor, but the state can only afford so much, I just...ease the burden a bit and let them have some things they might not get otherwise."

"I see..." Loki said. He did not care that Stark was trying to teach him charity, but his heart warmed slightly at the fact that he was able to assist those who were not afraid of him. For once, he was happy not to be a god or the second prince of Asgard.

TBC...


	3. Fruits and a Gift for You (pt 1)

_A/N: Sorry this is so late! My life has been a rollercoaster lately, and I keep getting distracted. Thank you for the reviews and the subscribers. I appreciate it. This next chapter will be cut in two._

* * *

When Loki woke and went into the kitchens to find that no one was at the stove today. Wondering what to make, he looked up to the ceiling to find Stark's machine voice.

"Machine?" What had Stark called it? "Jarvis?"

The AI responded calmly, "At your service, Mr. Loki."

"I wish for something simple to break my fast. What is there to eat?"

The ceiling machine replied, "Of course, sir. Please allow me to direct you to cabinets that you seek."

Five minutes later, Loki found himself at the kitchen island eating a bowl of what the Artificial Intelligence had called, "cereal."

He turned when he heard someone behind him approach, and found Bruce Banner clapping a hand on his shoulder. "Good Morning," the doctor greeted him warmly. "I see JARVIS has helped you find breakfast. How do you like it?"

For a moment, the god contemplated ignoring him, as their last meeting had caused him to be smashed into the floor _several_ times. Instead, Loki wrinkled his elegant nose at the spoonful of bran that was on a spoon.

"This is quite bland and tasteless, how do humans even eat it? And why for that matter?!"

Bruce just shrugged at this, "Because it's healthy. I tell you what-" he looked up to the ceiling, "JARVIS?"

"Yes sir?" the machine piped cheerfully.

"See if we can't order some fruit. Bananas, peaches, strawberries if we can get them." He said, then looked over to Loki, "You like apples?" When Loki nodded in the affirmative, Banner continued, "and some apples; red and green ones. "

"There's a green grocer ten minutes away. It will arrive in fifteen sir, due to morning traffic." JARVIS complied with confidence.

Loki glanced at the doctor, his eyebrows drawn together. "Why would you do that for me? Do you not hate me?"

Bruce smiled was a little disconcerting, "Don't get me wrong, the Other Guy hates you. But me, I'm a doctor. It's my job to help others. The moment you stepped into the tower, the Other Guy wanted to smash you into the floor again. Luckily, I have better control of him." He put his hands up defensively, "How about you and I try to get along so that we don't have that situation again?"

Loki hopped of the stool and extended his hand, "We have an accord, Doctor Banner." They shook hands.

Banner laughed, "Besides, the fruit will get eaten by everyone. Pepper always has lectured everyone at the tower about his or her eating habits. Clint likes to play William Tell with the apples." Loki shot him a perplexed look and he explained, "Pepper is Tony's girlfriend. Oh, and it was an old legend of a guy shooting an apple off his son's head. Fortunately, Hawkeye lives up to his name, though only Tony has volunteered to have apples shot of his head when he has been completely drunk."

* * *

At lunchtime, Loki was summoned to the kitchen space to dine with the other members of the Tower.  
Loki found that Rogers was cooking the mid-day meal with some interest. Who knew the old soldier even knew how to do so?

Thor beckoned from the table, "Come brother, I have saved you a seat!" Loki rolled his eyes at his bro-at Thor, as they saw each other everyday. But part of him was glad that he was at least welcome by his once sibling.

"So Cap, what's for lunch?" Tony inquired.

Steve turned around with a grin across his face, "Irish Stew. Finally found my mom's old recipe."

The billionaire grumbled about wanting Chinese food but was deftly ignored by the others.

When the meal was served, Loki found himself daydreaming of a day in their youth when they had each had carried a rabbit home for dinner that was made into a stew like the very one they were eating now.

_We played together, we fought together, do you remember know of that?_

"Loki?" Thor stirred him out of his reverie, "does something ail you?"

"No..."The dark haired god murmured, "just a memory."

A bowl was pushed towards him. "Try this, it's peaches." He heard Bruce say.

"Seriously, you live on a floating paradise city and you don't have any fruit?" Barton sneered.

"We have fruit, yes." Thor acknowledged, "But only apples and grapes."

Loki bit into the fuzzy fruit, and delighted in it's sweet and slightly tart flavor. Midgardians had some interesting food after all.

"By the way, I have an assignment for our two resident gods." Tony remarked in between sips.

"What do you wish us to do, Man of Iron?" Thor looked up from his stew.

Tony stood up and handed a blue plastic card to each of them, "These are debit cards. They each have $5000 dollars on them. Your task is to get a gift for one another, but it has to be significant you one another personally. You both have three days. Let's see how well you still know one other."

* * *

Loki paced in the library with his hands intertwined behind his back, while pacing back and forth. Something that Thor was passionate about? All Loki thought Thor felt strongly about was fighting. But he had Mjolnir, so he would have no need for any other weapon. And he had a passion for women.

Loki stopped pacing suddenly, his head lifting. What was the name of that woman? He wracked his brain. Jane! Yes, that was it! Jane Foster that Thor had become infatuated with during his exile on his Midguard.

"Computer, can you tell me the location of the female Jane Foster?"

"Yes Sir. She is still located in Puente Antiguo, New Mexico." The A.I. answered.

"Can I-" Loki pulled out the card, looking at it, "Send for her, using this card Stark gave me?"

"Of course sir. If you'll just use the StarkPad on the left?" J.A.R.V.I.S. instructed.

It had taken an hour, but after learning to navigate the internet, Loki had successfully had bought a ticket for that astrophysicist, and arranged for her to be picked up by something called a "limo". Now all he had to do is muster the courage to call her to arrange her trip here.

Taking a deep breath, he made the call with prompting from the A.I.

"Hello?" The airy voice of Jane Foster came over the phone.

"I just wanted to inform you that Thor is back on Mid-on Earth. Would you come to Stark Tower in New York to see him?" Loki kept his tone level.

"Who is this?" Jane replied. Her voice was slightly nervous, but she remained calm.

"Will you come? Your ticket has been paid for already." Loki pressed, rolling his eyes at the human's hesitation. Surely she knew that Thor was indeed here, S.H.I.E.L.D. would certainly have told her.

There was a pause, and then the woman replied, "Yes."

"Very well, we'll await your arrival."

* * *

By the time the sun began to set over the city, The A.I. alerted the residents of the Tower. All of them looked slightly surprised.

"Friend of yours, Stark?" Steve asked off-offhandedly.

"Nope. Yours?"

"Sir," JARVIS interrupted, "It is a one Jane Foster in search of Thor."

Thor stood up suddenly, while his blue eyes widened, disturbing the dishes on the table and making them rattle. "Jane? Jane is here?"

"Let her come up, Jarv." Tony instructed.

When the main doors slid open, they observed Jane, looking slightly disheveled from her trip with one suitcase in her hand. She dropped it and ran towards Thor, wrapping her arms around his neck.

After they had broken apart, Jane raised her arm and slapped Thor across the cheek, that made the men wince. "Where were you?! I waited, I cried, and tried to move on. I couldn't."

Thor had the decency to turn his gaze to the floor. "The Rainbow Bridge was broken. I only returned to find my brother and the Tesseract."

Her face softened, and she only seemed to nod. She smiled up to him and decided at the moment to kiss him in front of company.

"But how-Jane, how did you know that I was here?"

"I-I got a message that you were here and that I had a plane ticket to New York." She stammered, as she looked up to meet his eyes.

Thor looked confused and glanced about the room, all which shrugged with confusion. "Don't look at me!" Tony spouted with a laugh, taking a swig of beer.

"I did," Loki said finally, stepping near the pair. "I'm Loki, you may have heard of me-" he was stopped by a slap across the jaw ( that was even harder than she had slapped Thor).

"That was for New York!" She growled.

Loki only smiled, "I like her. You may regret that in a moment, for I am the one who arranged your passage here." He flashed the card again, then placed it in her hand, "And I give you the rest to spend as you like, with Thor."

Thor however, had looked astonished. "Brother, you-" He embraced his brother in a bear hug, "Thank you! Thank you brother."

Out of view of the Avengers and Thor's beloved, Loki allowed himself a small smile creep over his features.

"Will wonders never cease?" Steve whispered, with his head in his hand. All the others could do was nod in agreement.

END PART 1


	4. Camping and a Gift part 2

_A/N: Ta-da! I actually got this written on time. Oddly enough, writing while running errands seems to help my writing process. Thank you for the reviews and subscribers. I can't believe I already have 23! Thanks so much!_

* * *

Thor and Jane walked through one of the quieter residential streets of Manhattan, one evening hand and hand. They had gone shopping in the upscale shops (something that Jane had always wanted to do in New York). Next, they had gone to see something she had called a "musical" called _Wicked, _and Thor could not help but feel like the relationship between the two witches were like those of him and Loki. His brother had changed so much, angry, bitter, and vengeful, much like the antagonist of the musical.

Jane had been chatting about her astrophysics work and research and he had unintentionally tuned her out. He still had to get a gift for Loki as per Stark's instructions, but was still unsure as to what would be best. Books? No, Stark had seen that he had gotten as many books as he wished in the library. In truth, the billionaire super hero could give Loki anything he desired at a whim, and it made Thor feel like nothing would be as good.

"Thor," Jane's voice floated to his ears and got his attention again, "Are you listening?" She didn't seem annoyed at his tuning her out; rather, she seemed perplexed by his troubled expression.

Thor had the modesty to flush with embarrassment, "I am sorry, Jane. Stark tasked Loki and I with buying one another a gift to see if we still know one another as brothers. I am at a loss, Jane. He's not the brother I grew up with anymore. He always was scholarly, while I preferred to train with the Warriors Three. I do not know how or when we began to drift apart. I was always too busy to take part in activities that he liked. I always found them too boring for my restless nature. He and I always went hunting trips, though truthfully, I believe that it was only to appease me. I'd find him laying outside of his tent gazing at the stars. Loki would often sneak out of the palace to the observatory and watch the stars with Heimdall."

"That's it then!" Jane exclaimed, "you can buy him a telescope to watch the stars."

Thor's blond brows creased, "Telescope? Is that the scope from which you can see stars close to?" Jane looked a little surprised but he continued, "My father sent a convoy to Midgard to explore its progress-"

"And landed in the Renaissance era." Jane finished his sentence, looking starry eyed. "Wow. Well, we can look for a telescope tomorrow. The Leonid meteor shower tomorrow night, so it will be perfect."

"Thank you Jane!" Thor exclaimed sweeping off her feet and kissing her on the lips, while passersby gawked at the Norse god.

* * *

It had taken some time and some research, but the couple had found an an astronomy shop on 23rd and 67th called "Telescopium Telescopes". Jane rolled her eyes at the name as Thor opened the door for her. Around them was a tiny space filled with models of the planets hanging from the ceiling, dozens of telescopes in boxes laying on shelves along with replacement parts, and a few models that were set up as displays.

At the counter was a quintessential older man with half moon glasses and a visor, polishing a lens of telescope with a grimy cloth. He looked up at them, "Yes? May I help you?" he asked in a squeaky high pitched tone.

"I am looking for a very good..." Thor began, then paused to try to remember a word, "telescope."

"Of course." The withered man said, and came out from behind the counter to guide the pair down the narrow aisles, and stopped in front of a rather large looking silver colored telescope. "This is the best one we have in stock. It is the Celestial 245 A. 450 magnification, navigation guide, tripod and so on."

Thor looked at Jane a little nonplussed by the technical information and shrugged. Jane turned to the shop keeper. "How much?"

"Ahem-it's $2099 dollars, little lady." The man replied, almost in a tone that said, _You don't look rich enough to afford it, miss. _

He was taken aback when Jane said, "We'll take it."

* * *

Later after they had finished a late lunch at Stark Tower, Thor scooted out his chair and stood up, a grin washing over his face. "Loki, I have a surprise for you."

"I'm not to be an uncle am I, Thor?" Loki quipped nonchalantly.

"Not that kind of surprise. Really brother, I wish you'd be a little more polite. No, we-" here he gestured to the rest of the Avengers and his beloved, "are going camping."

An elegant eyebrow rose on the Trickster, "Camping? Even the modern man there?" Loki inquired, gesturing to Tony.

"Even him." The thundered remarked.

"Not like I can't handle being in the great outdoors or anything." sniffed Tony.

"I think we'd better pack and get ready to go." Steve directed to the team, and they all dispersed. "And Tony? No tech." he nodded to the cell phone in the billionaire's left hand.

Tony had opened his mouth to protest, but a serious glance made Tony grumble, "Fine!" and put his phone down on the counter.

When Thor and Loki were the last to leave the dining room, Loki said, "Thor?"

"Hm?"

"I'd give all of Asgard to see the Man of Iron camp."

The two brothers looked at one another and broke into quiet chuckles.

* * *

It had only taken an hour by car to reach their destination. When they got out, Loki could hear the crashing of waves on land. In the fading light of day, he saw that they were on some lake, trees growing wild and only a few houses appeared in the distance, including a large sprawling looking home that no doubt was Stark's property.

"I don't know why we have to camp out when my house is just up the hill." Groused Tony as he helped unload the tents from the cars.

"It's good to get away from tech once in while," Bruce shrugged and begun to set up one of the tent's poles. "Loki, can you help me with this?"

Loki nodded, a sudden memory of helping Thor do the same thing flashed in his mind.

"Thor, " Captain America directed, "You and Tony can look for wood for a fire."

"What about you, Spangles?" Tony sniffed.

"I'm going to get the stones for the campfire. Natasha, Clint, can you rustle up some fish?"

The pair nodded and headed off.

"Jane, will you look around for a good place for...the other surprise?" With a nod, the astrophysicist went the opposite direction of the two assassins.

With tasks assigned, the team got to work on making camp for the night.

* * *

By the time the sun had gone down, the group had settled in around the newly made camp fire, and had finished their dinner of fish, complete with bottles of beer (which Loki did not partake of).

"Oh yeah, I forgot!" Tony said suddenly then ducked into his tent, reappearing a moment later with a grocery bag and plopping back onto the sand. "Have to have these," he announced, pulling out a bag of marshmallows.

Natasha rolled her eyes, "What are we, kids?"

"Hey, don't knock it," Steve said, and took a marshmallow from the bag to place on a stick, "I haven't had marshmallows since I was eight."

All of them snagged a marshmallow from the bag and when Thor handed Loki one, the trickster could only stare bewildered at the sweet.

Tony rolled his eyes, "Seriously? It's not gonna bite, you know."

Thor elbowed him, "Come on brother, the archer is right, this marshed mellow is quite good!"

Loki popped the confection into him mouth. It stuck to the top of his mouth and made his throat scratchy, and no doubt had begun a few cavities.

Clint laughed, "Wow, that's the look I'd give my mom when she made me eat green beans!"

Thor frowned, "Do not tease my brother so. He is not fond of sweet things."

"Good of you to try, Loki." Jane commented, sipping at the canister of coffee.

"Don't patronize me, woman." Loki sneered.

"Whoa, whoa, let's not heighten tensions between us." Bruce remarked, "here Loki, have some coffee." Bruce remarked, and handed over another canteen. The liquid was warm and strong and stuck to his veins.

There was a pause, then Steve spoke next, "This reminds me of my youth when I was a Boy Scout."

Natasha lifted an eyebrow, "You were a scout, Cap?"

Rogers nodded, "I was an Eagle Scout when I was 16. Believe me, it saved my life and the lives of others on more than one occasion during the war. Navigation, first aid, that sort of thing." His tone seemed a little distance, as though reliving a memory.

"So Cap is an overgrown Boy Scout after all," Tony sniffed.

"TONY!" Came a chorus of reprimands. The billionaire just shrugged and took another drink.

There was quiet for a few more minutes, then the Avengers began to talk among themselves, sometimes breaking into the laughter. Occasionally a question would be directed to Loki. It reminded the Trickster of the times when he, Thor and Warriors Three had grudgingly accepted him and went on adventures. This time however, Loki actually felt welcome. Banner conversed with him about his trips off world, for which Thor would jump in and reminesce with Loki about certain sojourns into the wilds of other planets.

Finally, Bruce looked at his glow in the dark watch, then up to the moonless sky. "Thor, I think we should spring the...surprise."

"Yes, I think so too," Thor said brightly, standing, then extending a hand to help his brother up. Loki chose to stand on his own and dust off the slacks.

"I'll bring the coffee." Natasha remarked.

* * *

It was only a five minute walk to wherever they were going. Loki, in the meantime, was silently try to guess what the surprise was, even though he had a slight inkling of what it was.

The group arrived at the shoreline, where Loki could see from Clint's flashlight, a chest high object that was covered in a cloth.

"Ready?" Thor asked

Loki nodded, and the cloth was pulled off by Thor and Jane.

"It's a telescope!" Thor bellowed, "I remembered that you liked to look at the stars."

"I am aware of what a telescope is Thor, we have one on Asgard if you remember." He paused, and added, "Thank you."

"Loki," Thor added, stepping forward to put his hands on his little brother's shoulders, "If ever you need a place to escape for peace, please let me know. I will fly you here and leave you to your stars. Never forget that I love you, my brother." With that, Thor pulled Loki into a hug. Loki was a little taken aback, but was grateful that his brother still cared about him despite everything that had happened between them.

"Alright, enough of this mushy stuff," Tony exclaimed, clapping his hands, "let's get to some star-gazing!"

"Way to ruin the brotherly love, Stark." Steve muttered with a roll of his eyes.

"Hey, I'm a man of the moment." Tony admitted with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders.

"There' a meteor shower tonight." Bruce announced, stepping next to Clint to flip through an astronomy magazine, "The Leonids. They can be observed with the naked eye, but perhaps even better with a telescope."

The night went on, and Bruce and Jane took turns pointing out constellations, distant stars, and planets. The group watched as meteors littered the night sky, while the stars seemed to slowly shift. Jane spoke fervently and Loki could not help but admire her love of the stars.

When he got too tired, Loki sat a grass knoll, and found himself leaning his head on his brother's shoulder. Before falling asleep, he decided that this puny planet might have some merit after all.

**TBC...**

* * *

_**A/N: Steve would have been seven or eight in 1927/28. Marshmallows had been invented then, because a 1927 Girl Scout guidebook had a recipe for S'mores. that included them. ** _


	5. Chapter 5: A Time to be Grateful

_a/n: I apologize if this Thanksgiving chapter is late. Can you all forgive me? Thank you again for all the reviews and follows. I appreciate it!_

_thephoenixandthedragon4ever: You're right. I have gone ahead and changed chapter four. Thanks for pointing that out. _

* * *

When Loki woke and went downstairs to the kitchen, he found Barton rather than Romanov leaning over the stove, concentrating on making a meal. Loki approached cautiously, seeing as the Hawkeye would not take well to his presence after being brainwashed over a year ago.

"Good morrow, agent Barton. I-" Loki began to pull a chair at the bar and began to sit down, When he was a confronted by a plastic spatula.

"Listen. You hurt Natasha, or Bruce, or any of them, I won't hesitate to put an arrow through your head! Got it, Laufeyson?" He hissed, eyes narrowed towards the god, while gripping the spatula tighter.

"You're not a man of idle threats, Man of the Hawk." Loki sniffed, and traced his finger on the granite counter-top. "I don't suggest you start now."

The archer threw down his spatula and gripped Loki by the lapels, "Look you arrogant-" he seethed.

"What's going on here?" A voice rang out behind them. Both of them turned to see Rogers in his running gear, looking sweaty but non the less imposing.

"I only wished Barton a good morning and he threatened me. I don't suppose you do that for all your guests?" Loki asked snidely, as he pushed away Clint's grip on his shirt.

"Clint, whether you like it or not, Loki is temporarily part of our team. We have to be respectful of him, unless you want Thor's hammer engraved on your head." Steve replied calmly. He then turned to Loki, "And Loki, you don't goad the other team members, clear? Unless you'd like to have a prison cell as quarters for the remainder of your stay."

Loki crossed his arms across his chest. "At least I would not have to listen to Thor's snores."

"Clint, what are you making for breakfast?" Steve asked as he tried to defuse the tension in the room.

"Omelet." The archer said simply, "Want one?"

"Yes please." Steve spoke, as he went to the fridge to pull out some juice. "Would you like some juice, Loki?"

"Please." The demi-god muttered and took his seat next to Steve.

Breakfast was served (Clint begrudgingly made Loki an omelet as well), and again there was tense silence that was only broken by Rogers.

"The trees are starting to turn. You two are here near Thanksgiving." The captain remarked.

At this, Loki stopped mid bite to shoot a bewildered look towards him, "Turn into what, pray tell? And what is this Thanksgiving you speak of?"

Now it was Steve's turn to raise an eyebrow. "They don't have autumn on Asgard?"

"We have perpetual spring and summertide, but no actual seasons." Loki answered between bites, "There are other realms, such as the Jotunhiem that have constant winter."

"Here in the autumn, the leaves turn different colors and fall off the trees. It's why we call it 'fall'." Steve explained, and Clint rolled his eyes at the explanation because it sounded like something one would tell a first grader. "Thanksgiving is-well...it's a holiday where we give thanks for our first harvest in this country. Maybe when Thor get's up, we can take a walk in Central Park?"

* * *

Around eleven o'clock, Steve, Loki and Thor had headed out to Central Park. Thor and Loki watched leaves falling from the trees. Both were wide eyed, pointing in every direction at the different hued leaves. Laughs from both gods erupted at the sheer amount of foliage that was around them.

"Do they always change these colors, Rogers?" Loki asked curiously, bending to pick up one and holding it up between his slender fingers.

"Without fail," Rogers affirmed, "Though, some parts of the country are close to the equator, so they don't get fall the same way we do here in the North."

A shiver passed through Thor, and the thunderer wrapped his arms around himself in an attempt to stay warm.

"It-it is cold!" Thor complained.

"Rogers warned you to wear something warmer, brother." Loki teased as he and Steve continued down the walkway, "And as usual, you didn't listen."

Steve looked Loki up and down a moment. "You don't seemed to be affected by the cold as much as Thor," he remarked.

Loki shrugged dismissively, "I was born on the Jotunhiem, and as I told you, the beings there are made hardy for the cold."

"You were born there? And yet you were a prince on Asgard," a questioning glance went to Thor next, "I think you should tell me the whole story."

A beverage stand was around the next turn. The three men ordered hot chocolate on Steve's recommendation, and the trio proceeded to walk through the Mall while Thor and Loki told their tale.

"I was left on an altar on the Jotunhiem, too small and therefore abandoned and left to die. Odin only saved me as a political pawn, to broker my life for the peace of Asgard." Loki explained with bitterness in his voice.

"Yet he made you part of his family, and a prince on Asgard." Steve said thoughtfully.

Loki snorted, "Only to keep up the ruse that I was an Aseir. It was only a matter of time before I would be used for his purposes. Perhaps I would even be returned to the Jotunhiem."

"But that's good, right? you'd be back in your homeland?" Steve inquired.

"I killed Laufey, the king of the Jotunhiem. No doubt there would be reprisals if I stepped foot on it." Loki explained.

"If I may interject?" Thor interrupted, "Loki, though what father had planned for you was wrong, but do you not feel anything for the family that raised you? Not even for Mother?"

Loki pursed his lips for a moment, and both men thought he was going to answer. Instead, Loki said, "I'd like to return to the Tower, Rogers."

* * *

When Loki returned, he shut himself away in the library, trying to read anything to get his mind off the conversation from earlier in the day. He was grateful for a private space. Loki tried to focus on the words, but the words floated in his brain and he found himself reading the same passages over and over again. He hated being the second son, the other prince that was ignored by the general population in favor of the crown prince, Thor. He hated being the butt of jokes, or ignored by his brother's friends growing up, or made fun of for using magic and logic rather than brute strength.

What little concentration that he had was broken with a very strong knock that it would knock the door off its hinges, and he looked up from the book.

"Brother?" Thor's voice boomed from the other side of the door, "May we speak?"

Loki almost yelled for him to go away, but then sighed, and magically unlocked the door from his seat.

Thor almost seemed timid as he entered the library. It was unusual as the Thunderer always seemed confident in everything he did.

Silence prevailed between the two Asgardians, then Thor cleared his voice and began, "I was wondering if we would avoid each other when we were angry, as we have in the past."

"Ah, so you are angry with me," Loki finally said, snapping the book shut.

"Only at shutting me out, brother." Thor confessed, "I didn't understand your actions on the Rainbow Bridge, or in New York. I was more despondent of those...moments than angry. I understood your action on Asgard and you were totally correct; I was arrogant and unwise in my behavior, and believed that the crown would be given to me and not have to be earned. You Loki, deserved it more than me, and I believed that Fath-Odin would have found a good king in you had I remained on Midgard."

Loki's eyebrows rose with surprise. For Thor to admit that he was not worthy of the crown took him aback.

Again, there was another interval of silence and Thor continued, a frown over his features, "That does not mean that I trust you. But I believe-that being among the Avengers will begin to change you for the better, brother. You must see, as I did while in exile here on Midgard, that humans are the most worthy of creatures. I- I did not realize that my actions in the past would harm you so, and brother, I want us to be as close as we were before all of this happened. Please don't shut yourself away, nothing will be gained by it. If you earn their trust, my friends will see you not only as their equal, but as a friend."

Loki seemed to ponder this a moment, then looked into his brother's blue eyes and nodded. "Mother said...that he kept the truth from me so that I would not feel different. You-you do not care that I am a a Jotun? A monster?"

"You are not a monster, Loki. You are always be my brother." Beaming, Thor pulled his brother to his feet. "Come, friend Rogers has said that the Feast of Thanks is ready!"

* * *

The table reminded both Loki and Thor of a feast back home. In the middle was a large cooked bird, and around it were dishes filled with foods of all sorts of colors or textures. Loki could not help but feel his appetite returning tenfold at the huge meal, as his stomach rumbled.

"Come, brother." Thor remarked, pulling out a chair and sitting in the one next to him. The other Avengers had taken their seats and had begun to dish out the food when Rogers seemed to pause.

"Does something ail thee, friend Rogers?" Thor inquired, looking up at the Captain.

"I was just thinking, maybe we should say a prayer of thanks or...something before we eat?" Steve muttered and then looked at his plate embarrassed, while Tony rolled his eyes at him.

"A fine idea, Captain!" Thor boomed, "I shall go first. I am grateful for the chance to save a world that I love. I am very thankful that my brother is alive and sharing a meal again with me and my friends."

"I am thankful for friends who accept me for who I am, even with...the Other Guy, and to have a home where I am always welcome." Bruce jumped in next.

"I'm thankful for Natasha." Clint said simply, then bit into a piece of turkey.

"I'm thankful for Clint, and like Bruce said, a home where I don't have to stand on pretense, but only be myself." Natasha added.

Tony stood up, "Well, for starters, I'm thankful that I'm rich." This earned a chorus of chiding _Tony_! "And I'm grateful for a team that can get along so well and I can count on."

Steve went next, "I am thankful that I am alive in this era and to have met all of you. I am also grateful for being able to lead such a fine team of people."

"For a minute there I thought you'd say you're grateful for all the things you didn't have in the old days," Tony joked between sips of wine.

"That too," laughed Steve. "Loki, you're last."

The Trickster seemed far away, and it took a moment for him to respond. "I-I am grateful to be alive. I am thankful for Thor, who has never loosed his brotherly feelings towards me. And..." there was a stagnant moment, "I am thankful that you allow me to stay here and show me what humans are capable of doing, no matter how primitive it is."

"That's as modest as he's gonna get." Tony put in. "Okay, enough with the schmaltzy stuff, let's eat!"

In a matter of minutes, Loki's plate was filled with turkey, mashed potatoes (whatever those were), greened beans, cranberries, and biscuits, among other things. All of these were delicious; a fare competitor with a festive meal on Asgard. Later, something called apple pie was served as a dessert. He found it sweet, yet tart; a delectable ending to their Feast of Thanks.

When the dishes had been scraped clean of food, the group found themselves arguing as to who was going to help with the dishes.

"I will." Loki announced. The group fell into silence and all gaped at him with shock.

TBC...


	6. Christmas! Part 1

_A/N: I'm sorry that it took so long to get this posted. I know it's past Christmas, but I wanted to write a chapter about Loki's experience with the holiday, so this will be in two parts. _

_Happy New Years to everyone!_

* * *

Loki was woken by a shake of his shoulder. He blearily opened his eyes and turned over in his bed to yell at whoever had woken him.

"Wake brother, the Man of Iron wishes us to see something downstairs." Thor boomed while peering over his bed.

The Trickster threw his covers over his head and ignored his brother, but Thor tugged them off with some exasperation, "Brother!"

Loki groaned but soon got up and dressed before following his sibling down to the living room. What greeted them made both the Asgardians men reel with some disbelief.

In the living room, in front of the floor to ceiling windows was a huge pine tree that reached the highest point in the room. On various surfaces, huge ribbons, bows, and apple sized glass spheres, and strings of lights. All of the Avengers seemed to be busy putting these decorations up onto the limbs of the tree, while Stark in his iron suit was hanging shiny red garland from the top of it. Around them loud and joyous music was being played by Stark's computer.

"What is this?" Thor asked, bemused.

"Grab a bulb and we'll explain," Bruce remarked kindly and pointed to the apple sized glass spheres.

Both brothers took a bulb and following the example of Bruce, placed the ornaments on two different branches.

"In some places here on earth, we celebrate something called Christmas. I suppose at first, back in your father's time it was a festival celebration of winter. The tree is a symbol for the spring to come." Bruce explained while hanging more decorations.

"But then, the holiday was associated with a religious prophet named Jesus. Christmas is the celebration of his birth." Steve added, "We give each other presents because presents were given to Him after his birth on the 25th of this month."

"We have something like this on Asgard," Thor mentioned, "Well, a celebration of the winter called the Yule."

It had taken an hour, but when the tree was finished, the entire group stepped back and admired the tree now decked with gold and red decorations.

"It looks nice," Natasha commented, pulling out her smart phone to take a photo. When she had finished, Natasha called out, "Alright, everyone in front of the tree for a picture!"

All of them crowded in front of it, Loki squeezed next to Thor and Natasha took a photo with her phone again.

_If you'll allow me, Ms. Romanov, I will gladly take a picture for you. _JARVIS pipped in.

"When did you get a camera insta- you know what, nevermind. I don't think I want to know." Tony groused.

* * *

The month wore on, and the two brothers saw the mortals buzzing with activity. Every morning when they went downstairs to the kitchen, found that there were more presents piled underneath the tree. Thor and Loki were still contemplating what to get the others for Christmas, especially for one another.

One day, Thor found Loki staring out of the window of the library.

"Loki? Does something ail you?" Thor asked.

"Mmmm." Loki answered, not taking his glance away from the snow falling outside. Finally, he spoke. "Thor, do you miss Mother?"

The thunderer nodded, "Of course I do, brother."

"But you can go back to Asgard if you want to see her Thor, I don't have that luxury." Loki sighed.

"You will, Loki, in time." Thor intoned.

The trickster snorted, "Not if Odin has anything to say about it, and you know that."

"Odin wishes for you to atone for your...crimes. And you cannot deny that you have been treated well here."

"That's not the point!" Loki snapped, "I was lied to by Odin and Frigga about my heritage!"

"And yet," Thor retorted sharply, "you tried to take a planet that was not yours to rule out of spite and greed, and ego."

"That seems to ring a bell, does it not, Thor?"

There was silence, and then Thor said, "But I learned why this planet is the most important in the nine realms, as well as its people while exiled on it. It is the reason I fight along the others."

Another pregnant pause wafted through the room until Thor spoke. "We will speak of this later. For now, the Man of America wishes us to join him to watch a film called "It's a Wonderful Life."

* * *

A day later, Thor took Tony aside after breakfast after Loki had retreated back to his library.

"Man of Iron, I wish to return Asgard for a short trip. I will be back before the sunset."

"You're not going to take Prince Crazy with you?" Tony asked with a slight sound of trepidation in his voice.

"Do not speak of my brother so." Thor commented sharply, "No, I cannot take Loki back to Asgard."

"Okay big guy, we'll take care of the Trickster."

"Thank you son of Stark. I wanted to ask..." Thor paused, "If I might bring my mother from Asgard. I believe that Loki misses her."

The inventor's expression lightened, "Of course. God knows I have the room."

Thor chuckled, "Please do not tell my brother where I have gone, I wish it to be a surprise for Christmas. And do try to be polite to my mother. I have heard from Natasha of your...amorous nature."

Tony stood stock still for a moment trying to analyze that last sentence before bursting into laughter, "Those days are long behind me thanks to Pepper. Don't worry I''ll behave in front of your mother, and so will the others."

The thunderer smiled and went outside onto Stark's launchpad and called out to the heavens, 'Hemdall, open the Bi-Frost!"

_End Part 1._


	7. Christmas part II

_A/N: I know you all have been patiently waiting for this chapter. I'm sorry to say that my Christmas chapter is not done yet and there will have to be a third installment. Thank you for the subscriptions and reviews!_

* * *

When Thor stepped from the vortex into the observatory, Hemdall nodded his head in greeting. "Welcome home, Prince Thor. Your mother awaits your arrival in the courtyards."

"Thank you, Hemdall."

The thunderer decided to speak to Frigga before doing so with his father. After being greeted by his comrades, Thor strode to the royal courtyards.

His mother turned to and embraced him when he reached the outdoor gardens and embraced him as soon as they crossed to meet.

"Hello Mother, I have missed you." He said warmly

"And I you, Thor." She returned with a smile, intertwining her arm with his as they began to walk together through the grounds. "I take it that life on Midgard is suiting you as well as Loki? I hope that he is not causing...disquiet."

Thor shook his head, "He is behaving himself, mother. The mortals would put him in his place if were not. But they are treating him as one of them. " The thunderer continued, "Loki and I share bunk beds."

Frigga paused, "Bunked beds? You've not share one since you both were of toddling age."

"I believe it was so that I could look after him, and perhaps to enrage Loki. It annoys him, but he tolerates it." There was another silence between them and then he smiled, "The mortals are celebrating their version of the Yule; they call it 'Christmas'. I was wondering if you'd like to join us.'

Frigga allowed her lips to curl upwards pleasantly, "Now I know from experience that is not the only reason you wish me to visit Midgard."

The beam on his face faltered, "You have not spoken to Loki since his sentencing, and then only briefly. I believe...that he misses you."

Elegant eyebrows rose, "He told you this?"

Thor nodded, "It took me aback as well. His ego may still be intact, but he still longs for the solace of family. I did not tell him that I have returned to Asgard."

The queen of Asgard seemed to contemplate this for a moment, then squeezed her son's arm tighter.

"Come, let us speak with your father. I do not have any royal obligations for the next week, so perhaps we can persuade him. Meanwhile, tell me of your time on Earth."

Still walking arm and arm, Thor told his mother about the task Stark had assigned them, and of the telescope he surprised Loki with.

* * *

On Earth, Loki and Bruce were playing their fourth game of chess in a matter of hours. It had only taken Bruce one game for his opponent to learn the tactics of the game. The huge paneled windows revealed a snow storm raging outside, as frost clung to the glass.

There had been some snippets of conversation, but it fell to the wayside for the most part as the two players concentrated on the game.

Bruce finally spoke as Loki captured his knight, "I am glad not to be out there in the cold today. I hate frigid temperatures, that's why I moved to more tropical places like South America and India."

The Asgardian moved another piece on the board, "Perhaps it is just as well as well that I am not outdoors as well. The cold doesn't affect me but..." Loki seemed to pause.

Bruce seemed to pause and looked over his glasses at the god, who seemed to be choosing his words. "Go on?"

"Should I touch snow or ice, my...true form will be revealed." Loki stated with visible unease.

"You said you were of Jotun origins, right? I take it that this," the scientist gestured to his form, "is not your natural...look."

Loki nodded, stood, and strode over to the window with his hands behind his back."Thor told you nothing of this?" When Bruce's reply came in the negative, Loki continued. "A seoir-a spell was placed upon me by Odin so that I would look as any Asgardian would. When I became older and began to learn magic, I was able to manage the upkeep of the form. In my Jotun form, my skin turns blue, and my eyes become red." While he said this, Loki placed his hand onto the glass, and reverted to his true self. "Truly, I think I'd frighten the populace, including the others in this tower should I regress to it."

Bruce snorted, "I very much doubt that, given that they have seen an angry Hulk. Blue skin, huh? I know two of Xavier's colleagues have blue fur." When Loki shot him a confused glance, he explained. "Charles Xavier has a school for mutants-people with abilities that are not exactly...human."

He stood so that he was face to face with the Asgardian. "You know Loki, we are monsters by circumstances. I became a monster from gamma rays, and you-well, you were taken from your own realm. But I chose to help people. I know it's not easy, but maybe you can let go of the lies you've been told and move forward with your-very long life. You have a brother and mother who love you, that's more than any of us have."

They were interrupted by the voice of JARVIS, "Sirs, Thor has returned with a guest and asks if you will come down to the living area."

"We'll be right there, Jarv." Bruce answered, and then looked at Loki. "I guess we'll finish our game later. I wonder if Thor brought Jane for Christmas.

* * *

In the living room, four of the Avengers and the CEO of Stark Industries were looking rather dumbstruck at the woman that was arm and arm with Thor. Some of her long dark blond hair was in a plait while the rest flowed down her back. Her aquamarine dress was partially silk, and partially velvet and had elaborate patterns pressed on. It reminded Tony of something the celebrities would wear at an award show.

"Ladies, gentleman; may I introduce my mother Frigga, Queen of Asgard." Thor announced rather grandly

"Tony Stark, head of Stark Industries. Welcome to my home." Tony stated, stepping forward to shake hands with the queen who awkwardly took it. "And this is my girlfriend, Pepper Potts."

"M'am," the red-head sputtered clumsily, shaking her hand.

"Steve Rogers, M'am." the super soldier addressed her courteously, bowing slightly with respect. Beside him he heard Tony murmur "brown-noser."

Next Clint Barton and finally Natasha shook hands and introduced themselves.

"Well now, we're missing two of our merry gang. JARVIS? Where are Loki and Bruce?" Tony asked, noting with some amusement that the queen jumped at the AI'S voice. "Don't worry, that's JARVIS or **Just A Rather Very Intelligent System. **He's my artificial intelligence butler."**  
**

_They're in the elevator now sir, they'll be on this level in a matter of moments._

Just as that sentence was spoken, the lift doors opened and both men entered the common room. When Loki looked up, he stopped dead. "Mother," he rasped.

"Loki," she responded, walking to him and holding his hands, "I have missed you, son."

He looked over her shoulder to Thor, who was grinning ear to ear. "And I have missed you, mother." He gestured to the physicist, "This is Bruce Banner."

"M'am," Bruce said, bowing low with respect.

"Okay, NOW that we're done with introduction, maybe we can have some dinner." Tony purposed.

"Tony!" Pepper reprimanded him with an equally scornful look that the others were giving him. He chuckled and said, "do you like pizza, your majesty?

* * *

That night, while the brothers were in their respective beds, Loki had the light above his bed. Thor turned and had his pillow over his head, trying to block out the light. Finally he groaned, "Loki, what are you doing?"

"Thor," Loki answered, choosing to ignore the annoyed tone in his brother's voice, 'You know that Christmas is soon do you not?"

"Yes, what of it?"

"I was thinking, perhaps we ought to give a gift for mother."

Thor sat up and stood on his bed so that he was eye to eye with Loki, "What did you have in mind?"

Loki showed Thor the Starkpad and the thunderers eyes widened, "Do you think she'll like it?"

"Without a doubt, brother." Loki returned. "We'll discuss it with the others tomorrow, if you wish."

Thor nodded, "Very well brother, but if we are to begin to search in the marrow, we must get some sleep."

Loki nodded, turned off the light, and put aside the computer. "Goodnight brother."

"Goodnight, Loki." Thor responded. It was the first time Loki had wished him goodnight since they had arrived on Midgard. With a smile on his face that was hidden in the dark, Thor went to sleep.

TBC...


	8. Christmas Part III

_A/N: Thank you all for being so patient. And thank you very much for the reviews and subscribes, I greatly appreciate it! _

* * *

Breakfast was a loud and happy affair, where the six Avengers, Pepper and the queen of Asgard sat around a ultra modern table that the table that Tony had designed.

Thor and Natasha were in the kitchen making the morning meal.

Frigga leaned over to Loki and whispered, "I did know that Thor was skilled at cooking."

"He told me that Ms. Foster taught him while he was exiled to Earth, m'am." Steve replied.

"Still a brown-noser." Tony muttered under his breath, and gained an scornful look from the Captain for it.

When breakfast was served, the members of the Tower talked among themselves.

"Lady Pepper, might I ask if you are busy today, or if you have a few hours free?" Thor asked politely between chews.

"I have a meeting later this afternoon, but not till 2pm." Pepper informed him.

"I was wondering if you might take Mother shopping today. I think she would enjoy a ride in a horseless carriage." Thor continued.

Loki looked up from his eggs to catch her reaction. A generous smile laced the queen's lips, "That sounds quite lovely, if it is not too much trouble, Lady Pepper."

The CEO of Stark Industries shook her head, "I've been meaning to go Christmas shopping anyway, I've just been too busy to do so."

"Good!" Thor exclaimed while pounding the fist on the table, making the dishes clatter. A moment later he had the decency to blush and mutter, "sorry."

The Queen of Asgard could only chuckle, "I have a feeling that you are trying to be rid of me for a few hours. It reminds me of when you both tried to keep me from finding out that Loki had cast a spell to make Sif's hair not only short, but jet black."

The Trickster just shrugged and sipped at his glass of juice. "I remember, she cried for days. She got over it after a while. Sif confided in me that she wanted to be the first female warrior and her hair would allow her to stand out."

"Doesn't make it right though," Clint muttered, eyeing him with disdain.

"I was only 150!" Loki huffed in defense.

"Anyway, getting back on topic!" Tony groused, "I can have Happy drive you. JARV, have Happy bring around the limo."

_Will do, sir, _The A.I. chirped.

"Mother, perhaps you should prepare to go." Loki said as he and Bruce began to collect the empty plates.

The queen nodded, and excused herself along with Pepper.

Almost out of earshot, they heard her say to the CEO, "I did not know Loki washed dishes."

* * *

There was a sigh of relief when JARVIS announced that Frigga and Pepper had left the tower, the remaining members of the house sighed with relief.

"Okay Loki, so what's this thing you wanted to talk to us about?" Steve spoke first.

"Have you heard of Norwigen Forest cat?" There were several nods, and Loki continued. "Mother has never had a small creature to care for on Asgard other than them. You perhaps have heard the legends in the old stories. I feel she would feel lonely while Thor and I are on Midgard."

"So you want to get your mother a cat, is that right?" Steve questioned him.

The Trickster nodded. "I thought we ought to ask your permission before bringing a small feline into the Tower."

"It's fine with me." Tony remarked with a casual indifference. The others also soon voiced their agreement.

Thor spoke up next. "I have some money left on the card you gave me, Son of Stark."

"Nevermind that. JARV, Where's the nearest shelter with Norwegian Forest cats?"

"Calculating sir," there was a pause and then the A.I. reported, "approximately ten miles due east, sir. It is called-"

"Yeah, yeah," Tony said impatiently, "just give us the address."

340 East 93rd street, sir. I will call to expect your arrival. Should I bring around the car?"

"Yeah." He turned to his other teammates, "Who wants to come along?"

* * *

Nearly twenty minutes later, the two Asgardians, Steve, and Tony arrived at the shelter.

Thor noted that the across the street was a bookstore. A thought came to his mind but was suddenly was torn from his concentration by Stark.

"Coming, Thor?" Tony called over to him as the thunderer kept glancing over at the shop.

"Yes, I am coming."

As they entered the building, a mousey looking woman with coke bottle shaped glasses looked up at them from behind a counter.

"Hello, Mr. Stark isn't it?" She said, and glided out from behind it, "Can I shake your hands?" She spoke rapidly and shook each of their hands before any of them could speak. "I just wanted to thank you for saving New York two years ago. You saved my sister."

"Glad to be of help, m'am." Steve replied gently, with a charismatic smile.

"Now, what can I help you with today?" She inquired while clapping her hands together.

"We are looking for Norwegian Forest Cat. I would like one for my mother."

She glanced at Thor and beamed, "We have several ladies and gentleman of that breed." She opened the door behind her and gestured them into another room.

There were several cats of various breeds and color, but none really caught their attention. The lady pointed out several of what they were looking for, but either seemed to aloof or uninterested in interacting with them.

Finally they saw an sandy colored adult with a white tuft on its torso. The cat that looked up with a glance of curiosity and hope with amber eyes. The lady opened the door of a glass partitioned room and allowed them to enter.

"She's about two years old, newly arrived to the shelter. She was a stray that was caught and brought here. She's had shots and all. The only thing is she doesn't have a name yet."

They bend and pet its back, scratching behind its ears and under its neck.

"These small creatures are quite affectionate, are they not brother?" Loki remarked, as he too bent to pet her. Then the cat began to purr.

"I think this one is ill, it is making an odd noise!" Thor exclaimed, all the while stumbling back with a little confusion.

"It's called 'purring', Thor. It's a way a cat shows contentment." Steve answered patiently.

"She would be a fine gift for mother, would she not, Thor?" Loki asked while still scratching the cat's ears.

Thor gathered the creature in his arms, and asked the lady, "May we take her?"

"There's an adoption application that you have to fill out, but I don't think it'll be a problem. If you'll follow me to the reception room, we'll get them filled out. "

While they were walking past each cat's cage, one with black fur and green eyes glanced at Loki with a look of curiosity and interest, and which made him stop in his tracks.

The others noticed and the attendant said, "That's Silvester. He's about three years old. His owners gave him up because he was quarreling with their dog."

"May I?" Loki inquired, and with permission, entered the little room. The cat backed up with some trepidation, but when Loki held out his hand, the cat cautiously approached him. A few minutes passed, and the creature allowed Loki to scratch his ears.

It was a few moments before Thor called, "Come brother."

Loki scratched its head sadly one final time and followed his brother and the other Avengers.

When they reached the reception room, the lady attendant gave the two brothers a form for them to fill out, while Tony and Steve prompted them when there were question either of them didn't understand.

Meanwhile, when Loki was being instructed on how to care for the feline, Thor tapped on Tony's shoulder and pulled him aside.

"Could you keep my brother occupied a moment? I wish to traverse to the store of books yonder."

"Ah, so that's what you were looking at earlier." Tony said casually, "sure thing. What are you-?"

"It is a gift for Loki." The thunderer interrupted, "Jane took me to one whilst she shopped."

"Okay big guy. I'll keep an eye on your little bro. Thought it won't really be a problem with all the talking this lady is doing."

Thor clapped a huge hand on Tony's shoulder, "Thank you, son of Stark. You are a good man."

The billionaire chuckled softly, "Just don't let it get out."

* * *

The afternoon of Christmas Eve after lunch, Thor said, "Mother, I wish to return to Asgard. I need to extend my Yule greetings to Father and my friends. I shall be back in a few hours, perhaps before the evening meal."

The Queen nodded with approval, "Of course, son. Please extend those greeting from me as well."

He smiled, raised his arm to summon Mjlonir, and soon was transformed back into his battle gear.

"Allow me to walk you?" His mother asked, looping her arm around his.

"I am returning to Asgard, my friends, I shall be back before the evening!"

Meanwhile Stark was on the phone and the conversation (or what they could hear of it) was a very interesting one.

"No M'am, this isn't a prank call. I am Tony Stark and I want to pay off all the layaways at your store!" Tony huffed with acrimony. "Check your caller I.D. I am calling from Stark Tower, 450 E 45th Street." There was a pause, and they all heard the woman on the receiver yell, _Oh maw Gawd, it is him! _"Could you tell me how much the layaway amount is?" Tony inquired patiently.

Meanwhile, Loki and Steve were playing chess in the sitting room and not really listening to the conversation the billionaire was having on the phone.

Finally Tony threw his hands up. "Congratulate me! I've paid off the layaway of 4399 Walmarts and Clubs, and it only cost me 1.3 million."

"What is this lay away he speaks of?" Loki asked Steven with furrowed eyebrows.

"It's when people pay off things the cost of what they want in small incriminates. Mostly, because they can't afford to buy it outright." Tony explained, "Mostly, parents put toys for their kids on layaway 'til Christmas. When I paid off the store's layaway total, it allows them to get the gifts and keep some money in their pocket."

"And why would you do that?"

"Because it's a nice thing to do. Most families can only afford the essentials, and Christmas makes it harder for them. Mothers and fathers work extra shifts to buy gifts and things for the holidays." Steve inserted, "I remember, it was the same back it my day too."

"I see," Loki muttered thoughtfully.

* * *

While Tony announced he was going on some errands, Loki returned to their room, he made his way up to the steps to his own bed. He did not understand why Stark seemed so happy to throw away his money to poor people so willingly. The cat both he and Thor had chosen for their mother climbed up and laid against his side and began to purr. Loki petted her absentmindedly, still thinking. It was not as though there wasn't poverty on Asgard, but took it as an equal balance, as if there were rich there would certainly be poor. But seeing the children Stark had helped that day at the store had opened a door long shut in his heart.

Thor had given him back the card after their sojourn into the pet shelter without thinking, and he turned it in his fingers.

"JARVIS?" He called out to the ceiling.

"_At your service sir_." The A.I. chirped.

"Can you tell me how much money is left on this card Stark gave me-us?"

"One minute sir," a pause, and then, "Two thousand, four hundred twenty dollars, and thirty one cents, sir." JARVIS announced. him back the card after their sojourn into the pet shelter without thinking, and he turned it in his fingers.

"JARVIS?" He called out to the ceiling.

"At your service sir." The A.I. chirped.

"Can you tell me how much money is left on this card Stark gave me-us?"

"_One minute sir,_" a pause, and then, "_Two thousand, four hundred twenty dollars, and thirty one cents, sir_." JARVIS announced.

"Can I-give money to that store Stark and I went to eight weeks ago?" He tried to remember its name, "that Super Target? Can I pay of the Lay-Aways like Stark did?"

_"Of course, sir."_

Loki smiled internally.

On Christmas Eve night, he and the Avengers were watching the news when the newscaster began a story that made them all perk up their ears with interest.

"The Christmas spirit was in full swing today when someone phoned in an paid over two thousand dollars in lay-aways at Super Target on East River Plaza, on East 117th today. 50 layaways were paid in full by this generous person, who only identified himself as L.L. " Then the footage showed the happy faces of several shoppers. "We don't know who this person is," said one, but we are eternally grateful. I was laid off three months ago, and I wasn't able to pay for the presents I set aside for my kids."

Loki stretched and acted as though he was tired, "I wish to retire. Goodnight, Mother." He nodded to the others.

"I think we can safely say who was the Layaway Angel." Bruce chuckled.

* * *

Thor returned well after dinner. In fact, he did not appear on Stark's landing pad until well after one am with his arms filled with goods slung over his shoulder. The security system allowed him in, and JARVIS pipped, "_Welcome back, sir._"

"Please be silent, machine," Thor hissed as he reached the Christmas tree, which was still lit. Thor bent, and placed several parcels underneath it along with the others that owned spaced around it. His task done, Thor smiled with pride and headed of to bed.

* * *

The morning that followed was filled with the muted sense of excitement for the the Avengers and their two guests.

"Loki, wake! It is Christmas Morn."

The Trickster blearily opened his eyes.

"Merry Christmas, brother!" Thor said warmly. "It is what Stark has been saying." When he got a perplexed look from him. "We must dress, or we shall be late for the Fast Break. I cannot wait to give Mother her gift."

Loki had a feeling of happiness that bubbled through him as he dressed and went downstairs for the morning meal.

After this, Tony clapped his hands together, "Right, who's up for opening presents."

Most of the morning, and part of the afternoon were spent opening packages of every shape and size. Thor had gotten rare summer wine for Tony, throwing knives for Natasha, a rare plant for Bruce, a set of golden arrows for Clint, and huge bottle of mead for Steve, much to the super soldier's dismay.

Thor in the meantime, had torn open the present from Loki, which turned out to be a large framed image of the thunderer and his beloved together. "Thank you brother, I shall cherish it!" And pulled his brother into a bone crushing hug.

"Shall we give Mother ours, brother?" Loki asked Thor with one of his mischievous smile. Thor grinned too and politely excused himself. He called back, "Do not open my present until I return, Loki!"

Tony chuckled, while his mother looked slightly perplexed, but nonetheless amused. In five minutes time, Thor arrived with a large box tucked between his arms, which he laid upon his mother's lap. "It is from Loki and myself, mother."

Her eyes widened with delight as she lifted with care the cat that both Asgardian sons had chosen days before.

"Oh, she is lovely!" Frigga gasped while scratching the feline's sensitive ears. Tears sprung from her eyes. "She is quite beautiful. Thank you both!" With the cat still in her arms she got up, and kissed both on their cheeks. "Does this being have a name?" They shook her head. The queen seemed to think for a moment, "I think Astrid is perfect for one so lovely, is it not?." She said, while holding the cat close to her.

Thor bent down under the tree and placed the last gift from beneath it on Loki's lap. "This is from me, Loki."

The trickster tore aside the paper to reveal a black leather journal with his name in green, and embroidered with gold. "I had a spell cast so that it would only open if you took hold of it."

A look of delight sprung to his features. "Thank you Thor!" he whispered with a gratefulness the thunderer hadn't heard in a long time.

"Ah," Tony interrupted, there's actually one more gift for ya, Lokes. It's from all of us." He reached behind him and handed Loki the rather large box. Opening it, (for it had only a bow on it) Loki gasped with surprise as he found the black cat from the shelter within its depths.

"Silvester!" He cried with almost a childish delight. The cat jumped out and found a place on his shoulders.

"My, that cat has taken a shine to you already, my dear." Frigga chuckled.

Now Loki could not help but beam. "Thank you everyone. This indeed has been a Merry Christmas." And Loki felt his heart grow warmer in the presence of those who cared for him.

TBC...

* * *

A/N: Whew! I am sorry it took so long to finish this part of the story. I promise I will try to post more promptly in the future. I have changed the schedule so that this fic is posted on Thor's day (Thursday), so see you then!


	9. Loki has a Cold

Loki woke with his throat ablaze and his head loaded down with cotton. With bleary eyes, he looked up at the clock which read twenty minutes past noon. He groaned, remembering how his headache and sore throat had began three days earlier. Loki threw back the covers, then stepped heavily out of bed to the bathroom for a shower. When he was dressed, Loki drearily thought of going back to bed, but decided that he didn't want Thor or the others to know that anything was wrong.

He leaned against the elevator as he entered it, "Kitc-" he rasped, then broke into a cough.

**I'm sorry, sir. I didn't quite catch that, level please?**

"Kitchen!" Loki groused, while clutching his head, where a headache began to blossom.

When the doors slid open, he was greeted by Bruce, Steve, Thor and Tony, who had turned when they saw him.

"Good Morning, or rather good afternoon, Loki." Steve greeted him with kindness.

"It is unlike you to sleep in so late, brother," Thor added with concern as Loki made his way to the counter. Loki only shot him an annoyed glance.

"May I have glass of juice, Rogers?" Loki asked quietly, ignoring his brother.

"That kid must have given you a run for your money the other day when we went to visit the orphanage the other day." Tony commented behind his cup of coffee.

Loki just groaned quietly and finished his glass which he slammed onto the counter.

His brother drew nearer, and his eyebrows drew together as he placed a hand on Loki's forehead.

"You are burning with fever, Loki. Are you not feeling well?" Thor's voice boomed with concern.

Loki shoved away from his brother and turned his back.

"I am fine, Thor!" The trickster croaked, but then dropped his head into his hand. His legs suddenly too tired to carry his weight. He stumbled forward, only to be caught by Thor.

Bruce stepped next to the pair, "I think I should check you over in the infirmary. I don't think that it's anything serious, but we should confirm it."

The thunderer nodded, and swept his little brother into his arms, all the while Loki squirmed and shouted, "I am not a child, Thor! Put me down, I can walk!"

"You are ill, brother. I shan't put you down when you are obviously are took weak to even stand. "

Head aching even more, Loki grew silent in his protest as they reached the elevator.

* * *

Thor was told by the physicist to wait outside the examination room, and had taken to pacing the floor, occasionally looking through the large clear window at his sickly brother.

Thor felt a clap on his shoulder and turned to see the other Avengers behind him.

"He'll be alright, big guy." Tony reassured him with his trademark smile and a between a sip of what appeared to be alcohol. "Probably just a cold or something. By the way, I would have though tall, dark and tricky would be immune to mere mortal diseases."

Thor looked crestfallen, "Tis the bracelet on his wrist. It suppresses both his magic, and his god-like physiology. I haven't seen him this ill in years. I should have noticed that he was suffering sooner." Thor trailed off.

About after ten minutes and a thorough examination by Bruce, followed by his brother who was looking more miserable. The younger god's nose was slightly crimson and his eyes were puffy with congestion. His cheeks and eyes were flushed with fever. Behind Thor, Clint winced, and Tony clapped a hand over his own mouth in hopes of not catching any of the germs now gallivanting around the hallway.

"He's alright, " Bruce said, putting up his hands slightly, "just a bad cold. Evidently, I wouldn't go near Loki unless you've got a good immune system. I've given him some cough syrup to fight it off." He addressed Thor next, "Can you take your brother back to your rooms, Thor?"

Thor nodded and swept his brother's arm around his shoulder for support while sluggishly making their way to the elevator.

"Jarvis," the billionaire called, "make sure the infirmary hall and the elevator are sanitized when they reach their rooms." He subconsciously wiped his hand on the seam of his blue jeans, as the A.I. chirped _Will do, sir._

* * *

Thor was patient as he saw that his brother got back into his pajamas and got back into bed, though it had clearly taken a toll on the trickster. Loki finally lost his patience as Thor sat on his bed, hoping that he would need something.

"I don't need to be looked after every second, Thor!" Loki hissed as he reached for a book. "Why don't you go and play with the other Avengers. I'm sure it'd be an apt time for all of you to talk about me behind my back."

Without even a farewell, Thor stood, and exited the sleeping quarters. Chin in his chest, the thunderer did not even deigning to look back at his brother as the doors slid shut.

He took the elevator down to the main living space where the others seemed to be watching television or talking among themselves. All of them turned when Thor entered the sitting room.

"Let me guess," Tony asserted, "Loki kicked you out of your rooms."

Thor didn't look up but nodded. "He seemed to think that it would be an opportune speak ill of him in lieu of his presence."

Clint snorted, "Well it would, really." He was rewarded with a sharp smack on the arm from Natasha.

"We wouldn't do that," Steve interjected, "It's rude for one thing. And for another.." he paused and stirred the ice cubes in the glass he was holding, "it's not as though he isn't behaving himself or isn't trying to change." The soldier looked around, "Well you've all seen it, right?" The five others looked at each other dubiously but nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry Thor, just let Loki rest for a while." Bruce said, "I'll bring up some soup and check on him."

"If anything, I can set up another room for you, if you want." Tony interjected.

"No. I will stay and look after my brother." Thor asserted.

"Suit yourself, but I'm telling you that a cold is not pretty, and it's even worse for guys." Tony sniffed.

* * *

A day had passed, and Loki did not seem to be getting any better. He groused and complained whenever Thor tried to bring him some books and snacks, Loki shouted that he was a pest and ordered him out of the room.

Thor finally lost his temper, "You wish me away, brother? Very well, I will leave if being here annoys you so. 'Tis a shame, I thought I had seen the brother I knew once more."

Loki opened his mouth to reply but Thor had stormed out, brushing Steve as he passed, and nearly knocking the tray out of the super solider's hands. Luckily, he righted it and looked up at the trickster. Loki looked paler than usual, his hair actually curly, rather than in the slicked back style.

"Bruce is helping Tony in the lab and asked me to bring this up for you. I take it you and Thor had an argument." Steve began, and placed the tray on his patient's lap. "You know, he is trying to look out for you. You're lucky to have a sibling, it's something that none of the rest of us can say we have."

"If you're quite done with your speech Rogers, may I have my lunch?" Loki quipped without looking up.

Steve just shook his head, "Fine. I'll be back later with some ice cream to soothe your throat. Oh, and Tony wanted you to see this movie. It's called _Lilo and Stitch._ Jarvis, can you set up the television and start the movie?"

"I don't-" Loki began to spout, but it was too late, the TV came down from the ceiling and the movie began. Loki just leaned back and scratched Sylvester's ears.

The story was about a quirky but lonely little girl in a place called Hawaii who befriended a dangerous alien disguising itself as a canine. The mischievous alien reminded him of himself, complete with the hi-jinx that ensued. Loki couldn't help but think of the tricks he had played on Thor and his friends. He remember on one occasion casting a spell that made his brother's backside visible for the whole court to see during a ball, much to the chagrin of his mother.

Nearly halfway through the movie, Steven came in with the promised, which Loki quietly thanked him, though his attention was still on the screen.

When Bruce returned to the sitting room, everyone seemed to be awaiting his report.

"He's fine. Just getting to the sad part of the movie." Cap reported.

"Oh really?" Tony pondered, "Hey J, get a feed of Loki and Thor's room, including audio."

"We're really going to do this? We're going to spy on Loki?" Steven objected, but the complaint fell on deaf ears.

They all watched and listened as the audio played.

_Our family's little now, and we don't have many toys, but if you want, you can be a part of it. You could be our baby, and we can teach you to be good._

_Ohana means family, family means nobody gets left behind. But if you want to leave, you can. I'll remember you though, I remember everyone who leaves."_

The blue alien glanced at his storybook and spoke the words "_L-l-lost." _turning the small creature called out to the forest, "_I'm lost."_

Much to everyone's surprise, Loki began to sniffle. At first, Bruce thought it was only sinuses, until tears began to roll down the trickster's cheeks. "What have I done, Sylvester?" They heard Loki whisper hoarsely to his pet.

The Avengers (except for Thor) all glanced at the screen with their mouths half open, not a word was spoken between them for a few minutes.

"All be damned, the crazy son of a b-ch has a heart after all. And his hair makes him look like he needs to be in a 90's heavy metal band or something." Clint muttered.

Bruce turned to Tony now, "You knew that would make him cry, that's why you suggested he watch this?" Bruce

The billionaire shrugged, "I figured it would be a good movie for him, I mean adoption of a _blue_ alien into a family." He grinned at Thor, who looked a little bemused. "I think now would be a good time to go check on him, Thor."

The thunderer nodded and was quick to return to his ailing brother.

* * *

Loki quickly wiped away the few remaining tears, paused the movie, then called out shakily, "Come in,"as he heard a knock at the door.

"Are you feeling any better, brother?" he heard the sotto voice of Thor ask while climbing the ladder and sitting atop the small landing.

The trickster nodded and put a hand to his forehead in an attempt to hide his face. Both were quiet for a moment.

"You're never at a loss for words, brother." Loki chided.

"Nor are you." Thor quipped back with a kind smile. A pregnant pause passed between them. Loki coughed wetly and pet his cat. "Thor," he finally pipped up, "I am sorry for what I said earlier. You always have had my back when we were growing up, even when the Warrior Three were making fun of me. You always took care of me when I was ill, even abandoning your royal duties, and made fath-Odin angry."

"It's because after all this time, you will never stop being my brother. As for the Warriors Three were not being good friends, Loki. I am proud of you for trying to improve since being here. " Thor praised. "Loki, have you not noticed, that the others seemed concerned when you fell ill?"

This time, Loki looked up with genuine surprise. Thor nodded and placed his arm around the younger brother's shoulder. "Bruce, Steven, and even the son of Stark. They are starting to see you as their friend."

"Stark too?" Loki snickered.

"He suggested this film. Speaking of which, shall we watch the end of the movie together?" Thor answered gently.

Together, they sat and watched the final third of the movie, smiling as the blue creature said, _This is my family. I found them all on my own. They're little, and broken, but still good-yeah, still good. _

The next few scenes showed his ordinary lives with the humans, including traded a rather large lollipop for a bottle. When the creature bounced around with a garment on his head an a crimson robe tied around it, Loki remarked, "That reminds me of when you were six and we both tried on our helmets, then you convinced me to play war with you. Mother told us to take them off before Odin saw us."

Thor laughed heartily and clapped a hand on Loki's shoulder, "I remember, you were yet young to play war, and fell over in your helmet!"

As the film finished, Thor stretched and stood to go. He patted Loki's leg, "Rest now, Loki. I shall bring you some supper tonight, if you wish."

"Thor?" Loki coughed. When it subsided, he continued, "Will-you keep me company?"

The thunderer chuckled, "Of course, anything to make my little brother happy."

* * *

The next morning, Loki awoke to find his head clear, and his coughing lessened by the terrible syrup the doctor had prescribed. Getting out of bed, Loki preformed his morning ablations, dressed, and went downstairs to the living area.

Most of the Avengers had gathered around for breakfast, which Natasha and Bruce were cooking at the stove. Steve looked like had returned from his morning run, and Clint was slowly drinking a glass of red liquid that puzzled him.

"Good morning, Loki." Steve greeted him politely while sipping at a bottle of water. The rest turned when they heard this declaration and several polite smiles were to be had on the faces of Thor's friends.

"Good morning, Loki. I see you're feeling better." Natasha commented.

"Quite, thank you." The trickster chirped, sitting next to Clint, who just nodded his head.

"Natasha and I are making bacon and eggs. Would you like some?" Bruce inquired.

"Yes please. Shall I go wake my brother?"

"If you would." Suggested Steve.

"We'll have to make double of everything the way that guy eats," grumbled Clint.

Loki just snickered. Looking around he didn't see Stark.

Steve cut in, "Don't worry about Tony, he'll probably come up for breakfast, then go back down to his lab and fall asleep. He pulls all-nighters pretty much every night."

* * *

In said lab, Tony sat tinkering with the mechanics of a robotic arm. The billionaire sneezed twice, and was quietly cursing to himself as he continued his work.

TBC...

_A/N:_

_This is the image of Thor and Loki in their helmets as kids that inspired me to write a little about it:_

_ wikigiuli. deviantart art/Loki-the-art-of-growing-309962264 _

_And this one is of Loki watching Lilo and Stitch: prettyblueyedkiller- arj. tumblr post / 69497180006/ poor-loki_

_Thanks to all the subscribers and reviewers_

_BeckyW: Thank you for your input for each chapter, I do love getting reviews, and it pleases me when readers like the story. _

_IloveQuill: Yay for cats! (I've got four)_

_Phoenix:Yeah he does have an affinity for cats, doesn't he? I think Loki could find comfort in him as he did in this chapter._

_Cut Glass: Thank you, I would definitely welcome any ideas, and that little blurb is so cool, I'd love to put it in a chapter!_


	10. Asgardian Master Chefs

Loki woke at his usual time, and gravitating towards the kitchen for breakfast, receiving his normal greeting by the rest of the Avengers. Today's breakfast consisted of eggs that were scrambled, pieces of pork, and toasted bread.

While they scarfed down a large stack of pancakes that Steve made, Tony spoke up.

"I have another task for you both," He stated while nodding to Thor and Loki who were sitting next to one another.

Thor paused at this, "What do you wish of us, Man of Iron?"

The billionaire rolled his eyes, "First of all, you can actually call me Tony. Second of all, I want you two to make dinner tonight. We're all going out of town. Clint and Natasha are on assignment in Florida, Bruce and I are going to Chicago for a business meeting. Steve has paperwork with S.H.I.E.L.D. We all should be back by seven tonight. Let's see what if you can work together.

Loki nodded, "That should not be too difficult."

This time, Thor shifted uncomfortably, "I have only cooked eggs and meat on a spoke when we hunted."

"By the way, you two are on dishes," Clint muttered, while getting up from the table.

* * *

When the Avengers left for their separate tasks, the Asgardians began to collect the dishes.

"Perhaps Stark has some cookery books." Thor began.

Loki snorted, "I doubt Stark can even cook water."

_Actually sirs, Masters Banner and Rogers have recently purchased cookbooks to brush up on their cooking skills." _Jarvis pipped up.

A drawer popped open and a cook book popped out onto the counter.

"This is a cookery book?" Thor wondered aloud, picking it up and opening it to read the first few pages.

"Yes, Thor, it has words and everything." Loki sniffed.

"Shut up, Loki."

The brothers through the pages, bookmarking a salad before proceeding to the entrees.

"How about this one?" Thor pointed to a recipe that read _Chicken A la King. _

_"_Too simple," Loki snipped, and flipped more pages.

It had taken them less than ten minutes that they had read the entire recipe book cover to cover. One pointed out a recipe that was evidently shot down by the other, only gaining knowledge about kitchen measurements and very little else.

"Well, what do you suggest now, Loki? Because we've found nothing in this book." Thor asked tersely, while Loki casually sat on a bar stool.

"I suppose we can make Asgardian dishes, brother." Loki shrugged casually.

Thor wheeled around, "And how, pray tell, do we do that? We don't exactly have the same types of foodstuffs as we do at home."

"It's the same thing, Thor." Loki rolled his eyes, "Pork, chicken, fruits and vegetables and the like. Unlike Stark, more food than just "takeout" is at hand in this realm. JARVIS, where is the nearest market?"

_Four blocks east sir, at 59th street.  
_

Loki nodded, "Shall we go, Thor?" He began to head to the elevators when Thor stopped him.

Without another word, they descended downstairs to the lobby and the awaiting world outside.

* * *

When they arrived at their destination, both Asgardians looked rather in awe of the sheer size of the building with it's sleek design not unlike that of Stark Tower. It's many windows gleamed in the early morning sunlight.

"I thought this was going to be some small shop. Mortals are so industrious!" Thor laughed. "We may get lost."

"There are such things as maps, Thor." quipped Loki.

Entering the multi-level shopping center, they were consumed by the sight of shoppers and prettily laden store windows with extravagant items. Thor was so engrossed and bemused by the odd level of to be had, that he scarcely heard Loki hiss, "Thor!" which soon brought him back to reality. "We must go that way." Loki pointed to the left.

The traversed the wide but crowded paths, stopping occasionally to glance at something that caught their eye in a window, until the brothers found themselves at the market that they had been searching for.

Thor shifted uneasily as they entered the market, some looking up from their shopping at him with recognition.

"So..." When Loki gravitated towards the vegetables, "What exactly are we making for supper?"

"Meat soup with bread." Loki replied simply and went back to examining a long white vegetable.

"That's all? Is that not...meager by Stark's standards?"

A ghost of a grin formed on Loki's lips, "Not if we make it, Thor."

After negotiating the vegetables, the pair then decided after a short debate, to put both chicken AND pork in the soup for good measure. Next were the spices, which Loki had more knowledge of than his brother and so picked them out, followed by the bread flours.

In little time, the basket had been filled both with essential ingredients, and some things that intrigued either one or the other that they wished to actually try.

When they stepped into the check-out line, the cashier, who was a dark haired twenty something man gaped and fervently thanked them for shopping at the store, which made Loki roll his eyes.

Bags in hand, Loki commented, "I have a venture on the fourth floor."

Thor groaned, but followed Loki into the elevator (neither were brave enough to traverse the traveling stairs with such heavy bags) to a place called a "La Maison du Chocolat."

"What do we seek here, Loki?"

"Desert, obviously."

"Isn't that...cheating?" Thor asked hesitantly while the smell of the sweet confectioneries made him suddenly hungry. Both men stopped at a tray of thin pastries that were covered in chocolate.

"We do not have time to make such a thing with all we must do," Loki shrugged, then a devious smile came over his face again. "Besides, we don't HAVE to tell them from whence this delight came from."

* * *

After returning home, the two brothers got to work starting dinner. Thor was tasked with making bread, which JARVIS explained step by step. It wasn't like the Midgardian bread, but rather a heavier Asgardian equivalent with honey and walnuts. Loki, meanwhile, worked on the honey glazed root vegetables that would go along with dinner, followed by the salad they had bookmarked earlier in the cookbook.

Together, they worked on the main course, washing and cutting vegetables, mixing the broth and stirring in ingredients as needed. When Thor accidentally cut too hard into a carrot which flew into the back of Loki's head, the Trickster angrily ordered Thor out of the kitchen to set the table.

That done, Loki said, "You can place the dessert on a platter and be rid of the packaging."

By 6:30, the Asgardians were not only exhausted, but famished and could not wait to indulge in the dinner that they had worked so hard to make. Steve was the first to arrive home.

"Wow, that smells delicious, Loki, Thor. I'm famished." Steve commented.

Natasha and Clint arrived next. "I could smell that all the way from the 4th floor. I am looking forward to dinner." Natasha commented.

Tony and Bruce were the last to arrive right at seven. "What do the two Asgardian Master Chefs have for us in terms of dinner?" Tony asked clapping his hands together.

"Please have a seat everyone. The meal shall soon be served." Loki announced, while Thor set about placing the vegetables and bread onto the table. The men and women tucked into both, and after Thor and Loki joined them at the table, there were a few raised eyebrows and some eyes lit up with delight.

"This is delicious! I've never tasted bread this good before in my life." Bruce commented.

"God, if Pepper saw me eating vegetables, I think she would call the newspapers and tell them I was out of my mind."

"I've heard her threaten to take away your robot toys if you don't eat your vegetables, Tony. Really, are you that much of a child?" Natasha snorted.

The soup was served next, and again, the other faces of the other lit with delight and surprise at the delicious food.

'Okay, inquiring minds want to know. How the hell are you good at cooking?" Clint inquired, "I thought princes were waited on hand and foot."

"We have meals together, though I don't fancy eating like a barbarian like Thor and his friends at drunken feasts. I usually waited until after the evening meal to have supper. The servants are more than happy to make me something. I gradually grew interested in how food was prepared and eventually the head cook began to teach me to cook."

"Didn't you have-I dunno...royal duties?" Steve looked up from his bowl.

"What royal duties? Thor was the first born, he bore all the responsibility for learning Asgard's inner workings and royal obligations. I was just the second." Loki spat bitterly.

"Whoa, sorry for asking, jeez!" Tony huffed and the meal lapsed into silence.

With the dinner plates put aside, Thor and Loki served the cake.

"Oh my god, this looks amazing!" Natasha said under her breath.

"No offense, but there's no way you made this." Tony asserted, "Jarv, where did this cake come from?"

_I am not allowed to divulge such information,sir. _

"Do you want me to reformat you, Jarvis?"

There was a pause, then, _It was purchased at Le Maison du Chocolat. _

"Ha, you were right Tony." Clint laughed but took a bite of the cake all the same.

"Stupid machine!" Loki groused and crossed his arms.

"We only purchased it as we though there would be no time to prepare a dessert." Thor soothed.

"I think we can forgive you since it's the best chocolate maker in the city of New York." Bruce joked, and polished off his piece.

Tony clapped his hands together. "How about we all have a movie night as a reward for the Asgardian Duo's amazing dinner? We'll even let you pick."

"Oh good, I've been meaning to ask about this 'Indiana Jones' man. " Loki replied happily. With a grin he turned back to Clint. "By the way, it's _your_ turn to do the dishes."

TBC...

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I know I did a cooking thing in Frozen Sparks, but I'm doing some research for the next chapter and needed something easy to put down until then. Thanks for the reviews and the faves/follows.


	11. Jeopardy!

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews and subscribes, I greatly appreciate it. Also, forgive me for being late, I blame the black hole that it Tumblr for my laziness.

* * *

Loki was in the library after dinner (which was served early due to a short battle with a minor villain), when he hear JARVIS call him.

"Mr. Laufeyson, Mister Stark would like everyone to gather in the media room."

"I'm busy," Loki replied, all the while turning another page in his book.

"I'm afraid that Mister Stark is insistent. The others have all assembled in the media room."

Loki snapped the book shut, "Fine. I shall be down momentarily."

The Trickster sauntered down into the media room and found the others in the theater seats with the large television already flickering garish commercials about motor vehicles onto the screen.

"And what, pray tell, are we going to be subjected to tonight? Please tell me we are not watching one of those ridiculous spy films again." Loki huffed.

"Nope, a quiz game show called _Jeopardy_." Tony replied calmly, "It's only half an hour, it won't kill you."

Loki glanced about and saw Clint with a raised eyebrow that was caustically challenging him. Loki responded by plunking himself in one of the theater chairs and crossing his arms over his shoulders.

The program began, and three contestants, one female and two males, were introduced. The first male contestant was introduced was a male college professor. He had hooded gray eyes that were like two pieces of steel. His fine, straight, yellow hair is worn in a style that reminds you of a flower's petals. He has an over-muscled build and his skin was dark, and had a low forehead. His wardrobe is flattering, and is mostly red and brown. The second was a woman. She had beady eyes the color of blueberries. Her fine, straight, white hair is worn in a style that reminds you of a pair of horns. She was short and had a feminine build. Her skin was china-white, and her wardrobe is unusual, with a lot of brown and black. The third contestant was a freelance writer. He had narrow brown eyes that were like two splotches of mud. His thick, wavy, ebony hair is shoulder-length and is worn in a precise, utilitarian style. He's got a small beard and a stylish mustache. He is very short and has a graceful build. His skin is tan. He has a low forehead and thin lips. His wardrobe was uncomplicated, with red and black clothes.

"My money's on the computer technician. " Tony said with a casual wave of his arm.

"Mine's on the lady college professor." Steve pipped

"Mine's on the free-lance writer." Bruce replied with a shrug, "You never know. Writers have a lot of research they do."

The prompter was an old man with large glasses that spoke behind a podium before the game began.

"These are the categories" The host announced, "_Ballet, Science and Technology, World War Two, Literature, and finally Myths and Legends" _

The college professor contestant went for Ballet at two hundred dollars.

"_This term to means bent or bending of the knee or knees._"

"Pilate," Natasha called out while drinking her beer.

The computer tech selected World War Two next.

"_This Captain was the leader of the Howling Commandos and was responsible for the capture of over 100 German soldiers_."

"Captain America!" Bruce, Tony, Natasha, and Thor all called out together, while said Captain grinned sheepishly.

"Duh!" Tony snorted with the roll of his eyes while elbowing Steven.

The writer chose Myths and Legends next. "This thundering god is the brother of a Trickster, and the uncle of Slephnir."

"I wonder who that could be." Loki snorted devilishly, "Who do you think it is, Thor?"

The next question was also from the Myths and Legends category, "_This mythical creature grew two heads in the place of the one that was sliced off."  
_

_"Hydra,"_ Steve said through gritted teeth. There were some looks of tension, which thankfully disappeared with the next clue in the Science and Technology category.

"_This wheelin scientist has revolutionized the Big Bang Theory, and has been on the show of a similar name_."

"Stephen Hawking." Bruce called out then added, "I met him at a lecture 5 years ago, he's quite a nice guy."

Tony pretended to be hurt, "Whaaa? You met Hawking and didn't invite me?"

"It was before we all met, Tony." Bruce soothed.

The writer then called on the Literature category. _"This arch nemesis of Sherlock Holmes was a known blackmailer that met his fate not by the detective, but by a woman." _

There was silence from the contestants for a few seconds before Loki shouted, "Milverton, you morons! Norns even I can get that one!"

An awkward silence permeated around the room as Loki fumed at the screen.

"Gosh Loki for someone who did not want to join in, you seem to take this show very seriously." Clint feigned innocently which earned him a glare.

By the end of the first round Tony chuckled, "Just in case you weren't keeping count, I have 26 points Bruce has 24, Natasha has 20, Clint has 12, Loki has 22, and Thor has 4. Come on Point Break, are you even trying?"

"I am not familiar with these questions," Thor confessed sourly, then turned for the kitchen.

* * *

In the second round the categories were much more varied and not many that the team knew. They included music, a category about the nose ear and throat, missing letter rhymes, National Parks, Books turned Movies, and Sense of Style.

The first question came from the Missing Letter Rhyme category, _"This means to take a plane, or to put on the boxing gloves."_

_"Fight or Flight," _Bruce answered with a shrug, "Heaven knows that I've done enough of that in my life."

After this was a clue from the nose ear and throat category, _"This can beat to it's own rhythm in your inner ear," _

_"Ear Drum!" _Almost all of them called out.

"Is it suppose to be this easy?" complained Loki.

Next was a Sense of Style clue, "_This company is known for it's fashion, and the "devil" seems to wear it in a movie._"

"Prada." Natasha called out, "Had the pleasure of wearing that on a mission once."

"_Yellowstone National Park was founded in 1872 by this president._"

"Ulysses Grant!" Steve answered, "History was my favorite subject in school."

"Of course it was, Boy Scout." Tony quipped back.

"_Mockingjay is the sequel in this series that takes place in a dystopian society._"

"The Hunger Games," Natasha said.

"Didn't know that you were into teenage novels, Nat." Clint teased, and she gave him a cold glance, "I happen to like dystopian novels, alright?"

For the music category, they were presented with this clue:

_"This song: _

_Living easy, living free_  
_ Season ticket on a one-way ride_  
_ Asking nothing, leave me be_  
_ Taking everything in my stride_  
_ Don't need reason, don't need rhyme_  
_ Ain't nothing I'd rather do.."_

_"Highway to Hell." _Tony shouted when the three contestants didn't get it right.

By the end of the second round, Tony had 56 points, Bruce had 50, Natahsa had 48, Steve had 40, Clint had 32, and Loki had 42.

The Final Jeopardy topic was Short Stories. As the program went to commercial, Tony said, "Okay, who wants to make a bet that they get the answer if it's right?"

"Five bucks," Steve affirmed, followed by Clint, Natasha and Thor.

"I'm not a betting man, but I'll wager 10 bucks, Tony." Bruce acknowledged.

"I'll wager 20 Stark," Loki boasted, "Seeing there's no way that you can get this correct."

"Done. We'll see about that, Lokes." Tony sniffed.

The question was finally revealed and all of them were keenly listening.

"_This story, about the character of Fortuna by Edgar Allen Poe, ended with another being walled up._"

There was a pregnant pause in the room as the 'thinking music' came on and all of the Avengers seemed to be struggling for the answer.

"I've heard of this, I just can't remember the name!" Tony groused.

"What is The Cask of Amontillado" Loki lobbed at the screen with a triumphant smirk. All of them looked at him with a look of shock that he got the answer so quickly, and horror that they would have to pay up.

When the answer was indeed revealed to be "Cask of Amontillado", a collective groan sprung from both Clint and Tony.

"How-? I suppose you've been doing a lot of reading these past few months Loki," Bruce commented even as he handed over his money, "Good job getting the answer. You stumped all of us."

Loki nodded, "We shall have to play this again. It is rather satisfying to take your money on the final question. "

"Don't count on it, Rock of Ages." Tony growled, handing over his money.

"Well, I think I shall return to my reading." Loki chuckled and spun on heel to stride to the elevator...

Tbc...

* * *

_Next time: The Avengers are going on vacation! But where will they end up deciding to go?_

* * *

_A/N 2: I love watching Jeopardy on TV and thought of this while out on a walk. It was fun to write!_


	12. Author's Note & Preview

Hello everyone! I just wanted to let you all know that I have not forgotten about this story. I will definitely update next week. It won't be the "vacation" chapter since I am still struggling with it and using a tablet keyboard.

Here is a small snippet.

_"I'm sure glad you invited me." Loki said dryly, while raising his eyes from the book. "Or is 4his one of your adventures solely for you and your little friends?" _

_"As I recall, you do not like sweet foods, Loki." Thor snapped pevishly. _

_Loki waved his hand dramatically, "Fine, leave me here. I am sure that I dont want to impede on your bonding time."_

_The Thunderer sighed heavily, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Alright! I shall ask Steven if you may come along." He threw his hands up in defeat, remembering a time when they were young and he'd use the same trip to join Thor and his friends on one of their ventures._

Grinng_ and having won, Loki snapped the book shut. _

**More next Thursday!**


	13. Pies

Loki looked up from his book to see the formidable form of Thor in the doorway of his library. The lumbering demi-god who was wearing what his mortal friends called a 'pea-coat' in a maroon color.

'Out on another adventure with your little friends, Thor?" Loki sneered from over his novel.

Thor nodded, "From Steven wishes to partake of some home made pies. He tires, as do I, of Anthony's 'fast foods'."

"I am glad you invited me." Loki sniffed disdainfully, "Or is it just for your Avengers comrades?"

"As I recall, you don't like sweet foods, Loki." Thor snapped.

Loki waved his hand dramatically, dismissing him with wave of his hand, "Fine, leave me here. I'm sure I wouldn't want to interrupt your bonding time." Then, he returned to his novel.

Thor groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Very well, I shall ask Steven if you may join us."

Grinning with triumph, Loki snapped the book shut.

Twenty minutes later, the trio found themselves in the bureau of Brooklyn. Steve regarded his hometown with nostalgia and perhaps a little melancholy.

"I grew up here. It's changed quite a bit in 70 years." Steve spoke up while keeping his eyes on the road.

"Tis quite…quaint, friend Steve." Thor commented with an affirming nod, but Loki only snorted.

They walked down the sidewalk for a short pace, until they looked up to see a sign that read "The Blue Plate". It was still rather chilly for the early days of March, and the three men couldn't wait to duck into a warm building.

They were greeted by the abundant smells of pies being cooked and the aroma of fresh coffee. There was a large display case that held variously dressed pies on elevated pie plates. Thor and Steven each ordered a coffee and Loki ordered Earl Grey Tea.

"I'd like to try a piece of apple pie." Steve said finally.

"As would I," Thor agreed.

"I would like chicken pot pie," Loki said.

The trio sat and soon were digging into their treats with vigor, their eyes lighting up.

"This is quite delicious!" The Thunderer exclaimed, between bites.

Steve nodded in agreement, then, after a sip of coffee, looked to the younger god.

"How is your pot pie, Loki?"

Loki, who had better tables manners than his older brother, finished his bite of food, put down his fork. "It is quite savory. The vegetables and chicken are quite an interesting combination. " Loki observed, and the super soldier chuckled lightly.

Thor and Steve each devoured three more pieces of pies before they departed from the little cafe.

It was near the afternoon when they returned to Stark Tower. Tony had greeted them in the kitchen, where he had come up from his lab for leftovers.

"Where have you guys been? I couldn't hear loud stomping footsteps or have the gym completely destroyed," Tony quipped with a plate of cold pizza in his hand.

"We've been out sampling pies in this fine city, friend Anthony!" Thor remarked cheerfully.

Tony's eyebrows rose, "Sounds like fun. I'm invited next time, right?"

Thor slapped him on the back, causing the inventor to reel forward a few inches. "Of course, Anthony. Forgive us, it was rude of us not to ask you before our journey. "

* * *

The following week, Loki was in his library when there was a knock at the door. Grumbling, he thought it was it brother and looked up from his novel.

"Come in, he groused. His eyebrows rose at the sight of not his brother, but of Bruce Banner, who was attempting to smile.

"I hope that I am not bothering you." He said, stepping in at a nod of Loki's head. "How is your book?" Bruce pointed to novel in his hand, which was _Les Miserables. _

"It is quit...interesting. Thank you for recommending it to me. I'm quite taken by the journey of Valjean, he's quite an interesting character. Inspector Javert is perhaps the most intriguing of them. I think it quite remarkable that such a man, and that of Valjean rose from the dregs of society to become respected men. The antagonism they have for one another is subtle but powerful."

Bruce nodded. "I've heard you all have gone to some pie shops, it's too bad I was in South America. How would you like to go somewhere with me? There's a spot where I like to go for quiet, and some edible food." He chuckled at the last words.

"Oh?" Loki's eyebrows rose with some curiosity. "And you've never spoken to the others of it?"

At this, Bruce chuckled again, "Well to be frank, I think Tony would laugh at me."

* * *

They drove again into the bureau of Brooklyn, and luckily it was only Thor and Steve and even Natasha that joined him, as Tony was busy in his lab and Pepper was in a meeting.

The five of them walked a block from where they parked, thanking their lucky stars that it it was a warm 65 degrees that day. The building was a large rectangle with a slight curve at the top, with two smaller buildings on either side of it, with long slender windows. Thor and Loki were awed by the huge obsidian panels decorated on either side by what looked like paintings like those found on old Grecian vases and gold reliefs of animals on the matching doors. Entering it, they were greeted with what seemed to be a exhibition on the American Civil War that reminded Steve of the display about the Howling Commandos at the Smithsonian Museum. On either side of the atrium were to curved corridors.

"This is an extraordinary," Loki said aloud, more to himself than to his companions. "It's not a grand as the library on Asgard, but it fairs close to it."

Bruce grinned, "Shall we go check out some books or should we eat first?"

The other four agreed that they wanted to find a book of their own interest (which caused Thor to groan at such a boring task) but followed his brother diligently through the book stacks. He grumbled as Loki looked at books, read from it, and put it back with an uninterested snort of displeasure. It soon dawned on the Thunderer that he was doing so just to irritate him. Finally, Thor found that Loki seemed interested in, eyebrows raised and flipping through pages, rapidly reading the text on each page.

They met the others at the cafe called Four and Twenty Blackbirds, and were rewarded with fresh pies. Loki had lemon chess, Thor and Steve both had salted caramel apple pie, Bruce had chocolate chess, and Natasha had Chocolate Julep. All the while, they spoke about the books they had chosen and hoped to read.

Loki enjoyed his pie and happily engaged in the conversation, feeling for the first time in a long while that he was accepted for his intellect by men who were very much of the same nature. At last, he felt as though he belonged in a world that was an equal balance of brawn and brain.

TBC...

_A/N: Sorry, I know this is late, but I didn't know how to end this chapter. Thank you for faving, following and commenting!_


	14. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Sorry eveyone! I have relatives coming into town tomorrow, so there will be no update this week. I will try to update next week.

Sorry again!

~Moonstar~


	15. Trip: Part one

_A/N: I know it's been a long time, but here I am. This chapter was meant to be longer, but I decided that you guys deserve something for patiently waiting for an update. Thanks for sticking with me, and thank you for all the subscribes and reviews. This part will be split in three, parts one and two in Tokyo, and part three in Kobe and Kyoto.  
_

* * *

"No, I really do believe that you owe me...$500 dollars, Steve." Natasha insisted with her hand out.

"What is the point of taxing these worthless properties, anyway? " Loki groused aloud.

The three of them were playing Monopoly on a particularly rainy day in New York City. Loki had made snide remarks at first, now found the exchanging of money and property to both gain and lose wealth interesting. Steve had not played the game for quite some time, so he bought it in hopes of getting the others to play.

"No, you landed on my hotel, you have to pay the amount for the rent." She affirmed, still holding out her hand.

"Good news, everyone, " Tony called out from the stairs he was ascending, "we're going on vacation!"

There were several open mouths from the members of the Avengers.

Natasha turned in her seat with narrowed eyes, "What's the catch, Tony? Please tell me don't have to go to one of your conventions."

The inventor feigned innocence, "Wha-? What makes you think that?" There were more doubtful looks, and Tony finally raised his hands in defeat. "Alright, I do have a presentation...in Japan."

Clint's eyes lit up, as he jumped off the couch, "Sounds like a good deal to me. C'mon Nat, let's get packin'."

"Now just a minute, Clint." Steve intervened, turning to the inventor, " Tony, what exactly are we going to be doing?"

Tony shrugged, "I do have an energy presentation, but I sorta...promised to visit the children's hospital. Might want to pack your suits." He confessed, while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Still not a bad deal," The archer remarked with a grin. "Have you seen the weather outside?" He thumbed at the window, as the city was covered in about two inches of rain and cold temps. "A little bit of sun would be _great_ right about now, can't be any colder than here. "

"So...are you all coming?" Tony asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes!" Thor boomed, "Let us enjoy the sunshine!"

There were scurried looks of wonder, before they all scurried to get packed.

* * *

The difference of the landing in Japan's weather in comparison to what it was in New York was almost similar. The cold gave way to a green landscape and slightly warmer temperatures.

When they stepped from Stark's jet and to the awaiting limo, Clint said, undoing the zipper of his jacket. "This is what kind of weather I totally needed."

It is quite nice, I wondered what it is outside right now." Bruce wondered aloud, taking off his shades.

Tony looked at his StarkWatch, "About 68 degrees."

"This reminds me of Asgard in early summer tide, doesn't it, brother?" Thor elbowed Loki, who was still getting his bearings of this new place.

"Indeed it does," Loki admitted with a shrug.

A dark haired man in a blue business suit with slicked back hair and coke bottle glasses, and a woman with a crimson suit that reminds Tony of Pepper stepped forward. Both bowed deeply, saying, "Konbanwa, welcome to Japan. We are greatly honored by your visit, Mr. Stark and Avengers. I am Uchida Masaki. This is my assistant Hayashi Kaori." The man spoke in practiced but clipped English.

"Wareware wa koeidesu." Loki and Thor each replied, earning looks of disbelief from the other Avengers. "We are blessed with All-Speak." Loki grinned, "Plus I might have brushed up on the language and culture during the flight."

They all piled into the car, enjoying the sight of pretty sakura trees and blue skies outside the windows, Thor and Loki the most enthralled by their new setting.

"Hellava lot better than New York, huh?" Tony teased his friends, and leaned back with a scotch in his hand.

They drove for a while, while Tony explained what his plans were for the next couple of days. "I have three meetings here in Tokyo this week, and two next week in Kyoto and Kobe, so we can relax for the next few days. This coming Friday, I was thinking the children's hospital would be a good idea to visit. Agreed?"

There were nods of agreement, but it was Loki that spoke up, "And what am I suppose to do? I'm not exactly one of your happy go lucky hero if you remember?"

"You'll be a translator, since you're gifted with language. That'll be your job." Steve informed the younger god.

All of them except Tony, gaped as the limo neared an elegant sleek ultra-modern white hotel that had to be at least a hundred stories high, overlooking the bay.

When the sliding doors opened, they were greeted with a large lobby with high class furniture. At the desk, a slender woman with her hair pulled into a tight bun, wearing a navy blue uniform bowed, greeting them again in well practiced English. "Welcome to the Imperial hotel."

"Hello, eh...reservations for Tony Stark." The inventor said, wondering if he should speak Japanese or English.

The desk clerk checked her computer and then with a smile, said "Yes sir. There are seven rooms for you on the 33rd floor, numbers 230-237."

Tony thanked her (in Japanese), the Avengers followed up their bags that had been taken up by porters in the next elevator.

When they all disappeared into their chosen rooms, Loki could not help feel a slight twinge of loneliness after having shared a room with his brother. Loki snorted at this sentiment, as he had has his own separate chambers on Asgard for years. Sentiment was getting the best of him.

He forced down the emotion while taking in the expensive furniture of a sitting area that was a mixture of white furniture and gold facets. The white curtains had been opened, allowing a rather expansive view of the city lit beyond it.

A knock at the door jarred his thoughts as he called for whoever was on the other side to come in. Bruce entered with an apologetic smile. "Er...Thor wanted me to come check on you. "

"We have only been separated for minutes, perhaps. He needn't check on me as if I were a child." replied with a tone that was not entirely annoyed.

Bruce only shrugged, nodding to the window, "How do you like the view? Have to admit, never thought I'd get to visit Japan."

Now it was Loki's turn for the non-chalant response. "It is not unlike New York, I suppose." He pointed a finger out the window to a red and white tower. "What is that?"

Following the god's gaze, Bruce saw what he was pointing at, "That's Toyko Tower, it's modeled off the Eiffel Tower in Paris. Natasha has never been to that one, so she insists going up Tokyo Tower." He explained, with a chuckle.

* * *

The next morning, when several of the Avengers had recovered from their jet lag (namely Nat and Clint), they attended a special tea ceremony by the company Tony was working with in the city.

Sitting on their feet proved to be challenging for the two gods, though more for Loki as he was now a human. Despite the outward appearance, he soon felt his feet falling asleep underneath him. Meanwhile, the tea-master was silently preparing the tea.

Noticing his dis"comfort, Thor whispered, "Are you as bored as I, brother?"

"I am not bored, I'm uncomfortable, Thor. You should know by now how to behave during ceremonies." Loki gritted between his teeth.

Grunting, Thor looked away at his friends, then unexpectedly pinched Loki on the foot. The younger brother gasped, while his head shot up to glare at Thor, who was grinning with mirth. They had done such things while on Asgard, earning admonishments from either, Odin, Frigga, or teachers. Natasha shot them a menacing look, Steve sighed, Bruce deftly looked as though nothing had happened as he sat meditating, and both Tony and Steve rolled their eyes. Barton on the other hand, snickered at the antics.

Not to be deterred, Loki likewise punched Thor's foot, which made the Thunderer yelp, and Loki to grin wickedly at him.

After the tea ceremony, Natasha continued to glared at the two brothers. "I thought Asgardian princes were taught better manners than that."

"Loki started it," Thor mumbled lamely, and that caused another eye-roll from various members of the Avengers.

Bruce interrupts by clearing his throat and inquires, "Well, should we have lunch? The tea was nice, but...I'm hungry."

"Aye!" Thor agrees loudly, slapping him on the back and causing the scientist to lurch forward.

At this, Tony added, "I know this great place not far from here. It'll be perfect, it's got a great tamura plate."

They arrived on a small side street, and Thor and Loki looked confused at the hole in the wall restaurant. "Is this the spot, friend Anthony?"

"Yup," The billionaire grinned, lifting the entrance flaps while the head chef greets them. All of them order some plates filled with soba noodles and glasses of sake. The meal arrived soon thereafter, and Loki watched as Tony separated the chopsticks, and pinched the noodles between them and brought it to his lips. And all of them _slurp_. Both Thor and Loki and glanced at one another, a little horrified at the sound.

Tony looked up from his meal and speaks between noodles, "Aren't you hungry?"

"We are princes, we don't..._slurp_." Loki said, a little disgusted.

"It's the custom here, gentleman, the louder you slurp, the more happy the head chef is." Natasha pointed out.

Understanding this, Loki took up the chopsticks and with ease (after eating numerous Chinese meals at Stark Tower) easily using them. Thor struggled with the chopsticks, finally having to give into using a fork instead. The more mortal of the group became more drunk with the seemingly endless supply of sake, and even Loki felt his head swimming and his coherent thoughts distance.

"Do you knooow brother, that I looove this land? 'Tis quite splendid. I would move here if I had a chance."

"An' move outta the Tower? Rude duude, that's not very hospittth-hosthiptalable." Tony slurred, also three quarters drunk.

"Uh...least we wouldn't lose our money betting on Jeopardy," Natasha remarked, almost in a whine.

And we'd stop slipping on bannannaa peels at night in the damn kitchen." Clint added, "You know what you are, Loki? You're a royal pain in the-"

"Okay, I think it's time we went back to the hotel for a nap." Steve appeased, helping his drunken teammates to the door.

Needless to say, their exploration of the city did not pick up till the next day.

_TBC..._

_Next Chapter: Tokyo part two: more sightseeing and an visit to a school._


	16. Tokyo Part 2 plus school!

**A/N: What's this? Two updates in a week?! Yeah, hope you guys can forgive the slight hiatus. I have been working on another project, but since it's not pressing, I'm going to try to work on my fanfics more. Long chapter because you all had to wait. Also, I don't know if they'll be an update next week since it might take a while to write. I used Google Translate for the Japanese-English translations, so forgive me if they aren't all correct. Enjoy!**

* * *

By the next morning, with their hangovers a distant painful memory, the Avengers ventured out to explore Tokyo again. They began with a tour of Tokyo Tower before hours thanks to Tony who had a meeting that morning.

Thor glanced out The sight of the city was visible through the enormous glass window panes to the towering mountain in the distance. "What is that?"

"That is Mount Fuji, is it not? The sacred mountain of Japan, or one of them. It's name 'Fujiyama' roughly translated as 'sacred mountain' or 'mountain of immortality due to a myth." Loki rattled off, while the others gaped at him.

"Ah, you've been reading Japanese folklore haven't you?" Bruce chuckled.

"There was not much to do on the long flight, after brushing up on the language and culture," Loki grumbled.

Bruce smiled broadly with surprise and bemusement. "Too bad it's not the climbing season, I've heard that the view is amazing."

"I could fly you to the top friend Bruce!" Thor boomed.

Bruce shook his head but still grinned, "Uh no thanks, I'd rather not freeze to death. And if the Other Guy sneezes, he might cause an avalanche." Everyone chuckled at this.

"Where should we go next?" Natasha asked with their laughter quieted, and Steve looked at his watch. "We're to meet Tony at Jinnan Elementary School at 1 pm, and Shōtō Junior High School is after that."

"How about we go upstairs to the aquarium? Bruce suggested with a shrug.

"The aquarium?" Clint echoed incredulously with a wave of his hand. "I've been there, it's not all that."

"Okay..." Steve pulled out a guidebook he had stuffed into his pocket and flipped through it.

Clint raised a caustic eyebrow, "A guidebook to Tokyo, Steve? Really?"

The Captain just shrugged and put the book back into his coat pocket.

"C'mon, let's get outta here and get something to eat. All this walking around has made me hungry and maybe we can figure out where to go next. I know the perfect place to eat." Clint declared.

The archer took them to Shibuya, and both Asgardians were in awe of the huge crosswalk and all those crossing it in turn. Around them were tall structures made of concrete and glass that shimmered in sunlight. Above some were huge billboards and signs, all in Japanese. On one was plastered a huge LCD Monitor that flashed with various consumable goods.

"You know, I heard somewhere that Tokyo has twice the population density of Manhattan. About 2500 people cross at the same time. " Natasha remarked, watching a as men and women of all walks of life as they crossed the street along with them.

"And it seems that everyone in this city is crossing at the moment," Loki snarked.

"No complaints, Loki. We're on vacation." Thor said, jabbing him with his elbow and beamed a smile at an older lady whom he accidentally brushed against in the crowd, and gaining stares from others. When the group had finally made it to the other side of the street, motor traffic picked up again as though it had never been slowed by pedestrians.

The seven of them walked down a side alley to a little hole-in-the- wall restaurant, it's owner greeting them in Japanese as the heroes entered it. The team partook of fresh sushi served by the owner himself, who praised them in his native language. At Steven's insistence, they drank tea instead of sake, since they would be appearing in front of school children later in the day.

"This sushi, I like it!" Thor announced loudly while pounding a fist on the table.

"Just wait till we get to Kobe, big fella. You're gonna love Kobe Beef." Clint remarked between chews.

With their meal finished, the Avengers and Loki wandered around and found themselves at Shibuya Mark City which was in essence, a large multi-level shopping mall.

"Really? What are we, teenagers?" Natasha muttered but went along with the rest into the sprawling center.

Ignoring the latest fashions (because they weren't young and wouldn't be caught dead in some of it) the team explored bookstores, and video game stores.

Bruce glanced at his watch, "We'd better get going to the school, guys."

* * *

When they arrived, Tony was waiting for them on the steps of toward the entrance in his Iron Man suit with his mask flipped up.

"Finally decided to get here?" Stark said with his arms across his chest. Then he thumbed his thumb towards the building. The principle wants to see us."

"Uh-oh, what have you done, Tony?" Clint joked while hiking up the steps to meet the billionaire.

Entering, they were greeted by (what most of the Avengers knew) looked like schools they had been in before.

Thor and Loki were more intrigued by their surroundings, looking at the drawings created by the second grade class. "So these are the halls of learning that mortal children attend." Thor murmured.

"No school is nearly cool as Hogwarts." Tony quipped.

Two men approached and bowed to the group. The first was a clever looking gentleman has almond-shaped midnight black eyes. His silky, wavy, white hair was worn in a way that reminded Tony of Draco Malfoy. He was very tall and has an overmuscled build. His skin was china-white, and had a strong chin. His wardrobe is severe, with a lot of blue. He looked more like a gym teacher than a school official. The man next to him was a curious man that had almond-shaped black eyes that are like two dark pits. His thick, straight, coffee-colored hair was very short and worn in an impractacal style. He had a small beard. He was also very tall and had a boyish build. He had prominent cheekbones. His wardrobe was tight and attractive, with a mostly gray color scheme.

"We are honored by your visit. I am Yasutake Tomoyuki, principle. And this-" he gestured to the gentleman next to him is Kasuse Hiro, the vice principle."

The vice-principle stepped forward and shook their hand in turn rather vigorously, "It is such a great honor to have such esteemed people here! I hear of you everywhere on the news!"

They all attempted to look humbled and smile graciously, but shot a puzzled look at Loki. Catching it, Tony said in Japanese, "This is Laufeyson Lucas. He's our translator since a few of our group isn't fluent in Japanese."

The men seemed to buy the lie and both bowed and shook hand with the Trickster, the spoke again. "Shall we allow you to dress before you meet the children? They are still assembling in the auditorium." They looked at each other but nodded.

"The gentleman's changing room is that way-" Yasutake informed them pointing down one direction of the hallway, "And the ladies' changing room is the other direction."

Ten minutes later, the all reappeared at the entrance of each changing room. Natasha was dressed in her S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform (as was Clint) wearing a crop top beneath so as to not leave anything to the imagination. Thor had excused himself to go outside, where he called lighting from the crack of thunder they all heard, and reappeared in his full Asgardian regalia. Steve had changed into his Captain America costume, but Bruce just smiled sadly at them. "I'm afraid they'll be disappointed to see me and not the Other Guy." Even Loki had changed into a black suit and tie for the occasion.

The school's principle and vice-principle appeared again, and led them up the stage steps of the auditorium. Loki felt a small tinge of nervousness as they stood in front of the entire student body. What if they recognized him as the person who had invaded New York? Some of them would have been old enough to understand what was happening in Manhattan.

Happily, his fears seemed unfounded as the children began to shout with delight at the sight of their heroes.

The principle walked up with the mic in hand and called out in Japanese, "Daremoga, abenjāzu ga tōchaku shimashita. No wa, karera ni shinsetsuna kangei o ataete mimashou!" (Everyone, The Avengers have arrived. Let's give them a kind welcome!)

The entire assembly rose and bowed, and the Avenger and Loki did likewise in turn.

When they were seated in the chairs provided for them, Tony was given the mic. Much to their surprise, he began to speak in fluent Japanese. "Dare mo, watashitachi wa koko ni aru to tanoshīdesu! Watashi wa sutāku tonī, aianman desu!"(Everyone, we're glad to be here! I am Tony Stark, Iron Man) which caused an even louder uproar.

The microphone was then passed to Steve who calmly said with some prompting by Loki "Watashi wa kyaputen Amerika desu." (I'm Captain America) Nastaha introduced herself as Black Widow and Clint as Hawkeye only. Bruce calmly said that he was The Hulk, but didn't want to introduce the other guy because he was scary and that brought about a quiet silence in the room. Thor introduced himself in a booming tone as the mighty Thor, prince of Asgard.

When it came to Loki's turn, he suddenly felt a tinge of panic soar through him. Should he say he was Thor's brother? Or should he just keep up the alias he had been given? Deciding on the latter, Loki cleared his throat and said "Watashi wa Laufeyson Rucas, abenjāzu no intapuritadesu." (I am Lucas Laufeyson, interpreter for the Avengers) which garnered polite applause. He was relieved to sit back down and the attention was drawn back to Yasutake.

"Daremoga, abenjāzu wa genzai, shitsumon o o uke shimasu!" (Everyone, the Avengers will now take questions!)

The entire student body raised their hands and shouted. A girl with a pink bow and short dark hair stood up. "Hai!" in broken English she asked, "Hawkeye-san, are you married?"

Clint chuckled, and answered in Japanese responded, "Hai, watashi wa kekkon shite imasu. Watashi wa jibun no futari no kodomo o motte imasu." (yes, I am married. I have two children of my own.)

A collective _ooh _resounded within the entire student body. A taller boy, probably a fifth grader was picked next. In Japanese he prompted a question to Natasha next.

"Ano...anata wa imamade dareka no kokoro o kowasu tame ni motte ita koto ga arimasu ka?" (Have you ever had to break someone's heart?")

When Loki finished translating into English, Natasha's eyebrows rose slightly at the question, the usually indiscernible agent was slightly taken aback by it. She paused for a moment, but then with a staged sad smile, replied "Hai watashi wa tabun, mae ni sū-kai no kokoro o yaburimashita. Watashi wa sorera no hitobito o kesshite wasuremasen." (Yes I have broken a few heart before, maybe a few times. I never forget those people.)

After an slightly awkward pause, another child (a little girl) asked Thor his height, which the Thunderer cheerifully responded that he was 6'6" (198 cm) by Earth standards.

A taller boy with glasses asked Tony if it was true that he graduated from high school at 15 and MIT at 19. The boy said that it inspired him to work hard, and even want to take advance classes later on in middle and high school. Tony replied with "Ganbarou!" (Good luck!)

A older fifth grader asked Captain America if he was happy living in the 21st century. Steve seemed to think about this for a moment before responding. "Watashi wa kono-jikan ni tsuite wa amari no koto o manandashi, idaina yūjin o motte ita node ē to, watashi wa hontōni 1940-nendai o ominogashinaku." (um, I don't really miss the 1940's because I've learned so much about this time and have great friends.)

Bruce was asked what made him turn into the Hulk, for which he responded when enemies hurt innocent people. The questions rolled on, most of which were mundane questions, and some even awkward.

Another young boy asked them each what they were doing if they were not Avengers.

Steve replied that he'd be an artist perhaps, Tony said that he'd still be CEO of Stark industries, Bruce remarked that he'd be a doctor, and Thor replied that he'd still be defending Asgard's realm as a Prince. Natasha and Clint were more hesitant with their answers. Finally, Natasha remarked that she'd maybe be a ballerina in Russia, and Clint said that he would still work in the circus.

The last question was fielded to Loki, who seemed to snap out of his bored stupor in a moment when asked if he was a member of the Avengers team by a willowy fifth grade girl. Smiling with a shark like grin, the other members of the Avengers were on the edge of their seats awaiting his answer.

"Watashi wa hikōshiki abenjāzuchīmu no menbādesu. Anata wa, watashi ga chīmu no tame ni saiban ni...Da to iu koto ga dekimasu." (I am an unofficial Avengers team member. You could say that I'm...on trial for the team.) The others released their collective silent sighs at the answer.

When the principle finally said that the question time was over, he handed them a large sheet of blank paper and said, "Watashitachi ga teinei ni tanomeba osoraku, abenjāzu wa sain de watashitachi o sonchō shimasu!" (Perhaps if we politely ask, the Avengers will honor us with autographs!)

They all happily signed. Bruce signed his name neatly, and then with an attempt at a sloppy signature signed "The Hulk." Loki simply signed his_ L. Laufeyson _ in elegant handwriting. At the questioning glance from Natasha, he just shrugged. This way they do not not if it is Lucas or Loki Laufeyson."

This finished, the principle and vice principle instructed the students to thank the Avengers for their visit. The whole auditorium called out "Arigato, Avengers-tachi!" (Thank you, Avengers!)

As soon as they had gotten dressed in their street clothes and had hopped into the limo, they collectively let out a breath. "God that was awkward Tony, do us a favor and don't book any more school visits."

"Some of those question were sort of insightful though, don't you think?" Steve asked.

"What, like what you shoe size was?" Clint muttered

"I think this calls for dinner and some sake after all those grueling questions!" Tony announced, and Steve just shook his head because he knew where that would lead again.

TBC...

_Next chapter: Kobe and Kyoto!_


	17. Trip part 2a: Kobe!

The trip down the peninsula was an interesting experience for both Thor and Loki. The group had taken the bullet train to their next generation in a private car that Tony had acquired for the journey. The two Asgardians were surprised at the speed while zipping by rice fields and small towns, and were enchanted by it. Loki could not help but feel that aside from the structures' style, it reminded him of the small hamlets of Asgard. When they arrived, Loki as well as the others felt a slightly warmer climate of Southern Japan. Kobe seemed to the second prince of Asgard, very much like it's capital; filled with tall sleek buildings, a plethora of cars and people. But in a way, it also felt a little more relaxed and laid back.

Later in the evening, Clint took the out the main drag of Kobe to a small low lit restaurant for the promised Kobe beef that he had raved about their travels in the country.

"This beef, I like it!" Thor proclaimed loudly with a fist pounding thud on the table, making the dinnerware and the others jump slightly, and had other customers staring. Loki could not but agree. The meat was tender and buttery spiced only slightly alongside rice that made it a filling meal. Served with this was sake for all but Bruce and Loki

"Knew you would, buddy." Clint chuckled, "but try not to be so enthusiastic, okay?"

"So, what do we have planned?" Bruce asked between sips of his tea. The billionaire just shrugged, "We've only got two days here, and I have a meeting on one of them, so do whatever."

The morning after said conversation, it was Steve who recommended the Kobe Ropeway from his guidebook and which was agreed upon, but not before Clint made fun of his team-mate's by-the-book version of tourism.

They climbed into two different cable cars; Bruce, Loki, and Thor in one, and Steve, Tony, Clint and Natasha in the other. While they were drawn up the peak, Loki was slightly impressed by the mortals' ingenuity. He had seen their transportation and weaponry before, but this seemed a feat that he almost made them worthy of his admiration. Kobe soon disappeared into forested mountains. The sight of a waterfall that was cascading down a small crevice seemed to catch Bruce's attention. "That's Nunoboki Falls." He said, pointing it out, "there's a pathway that tourist follow to see it.

At the summit, they could loo k down and see the early fauna that had began to break out even in the cooler, thinner air. All of them except Thor and Steve were worn out by the jog, Loki felt most comfortable. The group followed the waterfall path to it's origin, following the sound of rushing water, crossing a bridge that looked as though its supports had been constructed with vines. The waterfall itself was small, but reached high into the the cliff side. Thor asked an old woman if she would take a picture in Japanese, which the lady happily agreed. The Avengers crowded together and grinned for the photo (all but Tony who complained that it was too cold.)

Another short hike took them to herb gardens. They climbed stone stairs up to the garden space, capped with beautiful blooming Cherry Blossoms. While the others felt the chill, and Loki pointed to a flower with a white petals that had a trumpet in its center between his fingers. "What is this?"

Bruce smile and knelt to examine it, "It's a Narcissus cyclamineus." At the Asgardian's confused glance, Bruce chuckled. "It's called a Narcissus; a nd daffodil that blooms in the spring. Actually all of these plants are spring flowers."

Loki knelled near a patch of round yellow weedy blooms grouped together on one plant, blowing in a gentle breeze that swept over them. "And this?"

"Cowslip, " Bruce answered promptly. He nodded and pointed to a long petaled flower with white tips and a pink bud, " And those are Fruit Sage."

Tony gave a staged yawn, "This is has been a fascinating botany lesson, but I'd like to get the hell out of this cold air. It's March, for God's Sake!" His arms were clung to his to chest to conserve body heat.

The other scientist sighed with somewhat of exasperation. "Fine, Tony." Then turning to Loki, "Do you want to see the other gardens?"

"It is why we traversed up here." Loki returned with some snarkness. Bruce continued, "Alright, we'll meet you in the tea room."

"I'll stay too," Steve added, "I'm not affected by the cold and this was my idea anyway." He shrugged. The three of them spent the better part of an hour exploring the rest of the herb gardens, followed by the roses that Loki could not help reminding him of his mother's own garden. Next was the glass house gardens filled with all sorts of tropical plants, and Loki pointed out bananas.

"When we were at war in the 1940's and the war before that, we were encouraged to grow our own fruits and vegetables." Steve remarked, eyeing a row of large cabbage.

Finally, slightly tired and hungry the trio trudged to the specialty restaurant, "Cafe Mint."

"I know you like this weather, but I'll be glad to get out of the cold too!" Bruce laughed

Loki ordered the specialty mint tea and stepped onto the deck, taking in the panoramic view of Kobe in its tiny spread at this height alongside the Avengers, who were chattering about this and that. He drowned it out to listen to Nunobiki falls distant rush and the birds call. Loki felt the happiness of being allowed to join in their adventures. Thor had asked him to join him on hunts, but was not a welcome sight with Sif and the Warriors Three. His presence so annoyed them and tired of the jabs at his skills, Loki soon quit joining them in favor of practicing his magic. He was at least welcomed, if not tentatively into Thor's circle of mortal shield warriors. It was a welcome change from the years of rejection and ridicule he had endured on Asgard.

"You look happy, brother." Thor said next to him, causing the second prince of Asgard to start slightly and nearly spill the cooling tea on him.

"Indeed I am," Loki began, gauging whether or not to be sarcastic, "Surely Odin must be pleased that I am not holed up in a cell deep under Stark's tower."

At this, Thor's face clouded over a little. "Loki, you are not-the entire idea of your...reform is that you have experiences in this realm." He placed a large hand on his brother's shoulder gently, "I am glad that you could travel with us on this expedition."

Loki snorted, "It's not as though we traversed the wild savannah of Africa in search of animals, Thor." The thunderer tilted his head and Loki just waved it away with his hand. Smiling slightly at his brother's sincerity in his expression, he said kindly, "I am glad I was able to travel with you too, brother."

TBC...

_Next Chapter: Kyoto!_

_A/N: I know it's been a long while, but I haven't had a proper computer to use for some time. I'm borrowing a family member's till I get mine back in two weeks. Whether or not I update next week will depend if I can use this computer. Again, sorry for the delay, and thank you for being patient. Thanks for the faves and reviews. Also please forgive any jumbled words, this stupid computer keeps jumping lines for some reason._

_See you next time!_


	18. Trip 3b: Kyoto part 1

_A/N: yay, new chapter on time! Thank you for the faves and watches. Please leave a review to let me know if the characters are still in character enough for you and what you think of the stories. _

* * *

The final leg of the journey was a short train ride into the city of Kyoto. Like it's sister city, it had the laid back atmosphere of a small city, despite it being very large in size. A sleek black limousine was waiting for them at the station, and again were greeted by a smartly dressed businessman who introduced himself as Saito Ryuu. Loki equated it to perhaps the long and tedious meeting with dignitaries on Asgard.

"Saito-san is putting us up in the best traditional inn in Kyoto." Tony informed them cheerfully after their companion spoke.

Bruce's eyebrows rose, "You mean a Ryokan. Wow those are very...nice." Even Natasha and Clint shot surprised looks at each other.

It was Steve that spoke up, bowing his head with diffidence as it was custom in this country, "We are grateful for your hospitality, Mr. Saito."

There arrival in front of the inn made Natasha's eyebrows rise with a little bit, as it looked like a traditional Japanese home, only on a much grander scale with it's curving eaves and wood pillars in the front entrance. Even Loki was oddly impressed by the sprawling structured and wondered if this how the rich of the country liked to live.

Entering, they were greeted by an older couple, both wearing voluminous robes in contrasting colors, his were in black circles, and hers in red. The man was wrinkled with age, but still was very pleased to meet their new arrivals with a generous smiling with twinkling eyes. The woman was also wrinkled with advanced age, her silver hair pulled tightly back into a bun, and a motherly expression.

"Konnichiwa. Hajimemashite, watashi was Hohki Shiro desu." The old man bowed, then the woman who was evidently his wife did likewise. "Konnichiwa, watashi wa Hohki Michiru."

Mr. Saito spoke next. "Watashi wa Saito Ryuu desu. Koreha-shi sutāku to kare no yūjindesu. Karera wa sūjitsu no tame no watashi no gesutodesu. Sorera o yoku chiryō shite kudasai." (I am Ryuu Saito. This Is Mr. Stark and his friends. They are my guests for a few days. Please treat them well!)

They both bowed, "Watashitachi ni o makase kudasai." (Please leave it to us!)

The businessman smoothly reminded Tony of their meeting the next day, then excused himself.

Tony and the others introduced themselves with a bow.

"Douzo oagari kudasai"("Please come in.") The old woman said with a polite tone. They all took off their shoes and exchanged them for slippers before they were shown to their rooms. Clint and Natasha shared a room, as did Steve and Thor, and Bruce and Loki, while Tony had a room all to himself.

As Mrs. Hohki pushed open one of the flimsy screened doors and Loki was slightly taken aback. The room looked like it was marked off with precisely measured squares. There was a low dark oak table in the center, and in the corner a media stand with a flat screen tv. To the right of this was a five tier dresser.

"Where are the beds?" Loki inquired in Japanese, still a bit confused as to where they would be sleeping.

The old lady just smiled and bade them to follow her to a closet, which she opened to reveal two sets of bedding that she instructed that would roll out onto the floor.

"The floor?" The Trickster was a bit alarmed at this. He thought the Midgardians would be far past sleeping on the ground, or was this a trick by Stark?

Bruce reassured him with a nod, "It's a tradition that goes back a thousand years, plus most inns like this one. They're really comfortable, trust me. The bedding is rolled out each night to go to sleep, then rolled up and put in a closet to allow for more space in a small room."

"I see," Loki muttered, but looked non the less unhappy the prospect.

Mrs. Hohki then gestured to the table where she removed the tabletop, threw a blanket over it, and replaced the top again. She told them it was a kotatsu, a table with a heater underneath that would allow them to stay warm on colds nights like tonight. Loki's eyebrow rose, _perhaps they_ are_n't completely hopeless h_e thought.

Lastly, the lady slid open another thin paper door that had a view of a garden that Loki had never seen before. It had plants to be sure, and they could hear bird calls from the trees. However in the middle was a large partitioned space low to the ground filled with gravel and several boulders protruding from several spots, an smaller flat circular stones that surrounded it as part of a path.

At the quizzical look, Bruce said, "It's a Zen or rock garden. It's suppose to imitate nature. Some Japanese use it for meditation."

Loki's eyebrow rose to accompany the other one. This was a strange culture indeed! How would a gravel garden help with meditating?

Mrs. Hohki handed them each robes to change into and excused herself to let her guests do just that.

* * *

When they all reconvened for dinner, Loki noted that the others were wearing robes much like their hosts. All them were seated in around a long rectangular table, their laps covered by the blanket of a kotatsu. The table had been set out with small flattened bowls with vegetables artistically decorating each one. In the middle was a red circular pot.

"'Bout time you guys got here, we're about to eat." Clint complained as he turned to look at them.

"Sorry," Bruce replied plaintively, before sitting next to Tony, "I had to explain the bedding to Loki." The Trickster nodded and took his place between Natasha and Thor.

"So did I." Steve remarked, "Or rather, Mr. Hohki did."

" 'Tis a interesting concept, to be sure," Thor boomed. "like camping within doors!"

"Pretty much," Tony rolled his eyes and sipped more sake. "Well, should we start?"

A nod of assent followed, while Mrs. Hohki repeated, "Douzo onegi shimasu." (Please dig in!)

Bruce interupted by clapping his hands together and saying "Itadakimasu!"

The eyebrows of both Asgardians' rose, "What does that mean?" It was Thor who spoke up.

"It's a way to thank whoever made the meal." Bruce explained, "and 'gochiosama' is said at the end to express that we enjoyed that we thoroughly enjoyed it."

Following Bruce's example, the others clapped their hands together and said "itadakimasu!" before they finally partook of the meal.

The meal itself was delicious and unlike anything like had tasted on Asgard. The main meal was a soup made with meats, vegetables, and something called 'tofu' along with rice.

Tony pipped up midway through dinner, "Tomorrow, we have a meeting with the tech company CEO and his vice-president."

"_We_, Tony?" Natasha sent a scathing look towards the industrialist.

"Yup," came the nonchalant reply, "to a hanami or flower watching festival."

"Oh well, that I don't mind so much." Clint said with a snort.

"Watashi wa anata ni bentō o okonaimasu" ( I will make you a bentou) Mrs. Hohki added politely.

"Bentou?" Loki looked up slightly puzzled and even Steve's eyebrows scrunched together at the unfamiliar term.

"It's a two tier box, " Clint explained, pantomiming it's length and width, "that holds small portions of food like what we have here, like rice and veggies. But sometimes it's presentation is different based on the season of the year." At the surprised glances, Clint looked a little abashed. "What? It's not the first time I've visited this country!"

Dinner soon was finished after this (and after saying 'gochiosama' to their host) all went to bed for the night.

Bruce and Loki laid out their beds, and slid open the paper screen to allow the air and the sounds of the evening seep through. Though it was a cold night, Loki enjoyed the sound of the breeze shuffling through tree branches, the sound of crickets and a distant fountain.

"It's nice to get away from the city and hear the nature just outside your door." Bruce commented quietly.

Loki only nodded, allowing those sounds to drift him off to sleep.

* * *

Early the next morning, Loki woke with a start, gasping he propped himself onto his elbows, a dream still fresh on his mind. His shallow breathing soon evened out as a shudder passed through his entire body. He pushed aside his sweat soaked bangs, and looking around, noted that Bruce had already stored away his bedding and gone out. Sounds from the garden led him to slide open the paper door and step onto the wood porch.

Bruce sat cross-legged, unaware of his presence for a moment, then nodded as a greeting when Loki sat down next to him. Mr. Hohki was sweeping the gravel with a straw broom, not seeming to notice the audience and continued with his work.

At Loki's puzzled glance, Bruce spoke up, "It's a form of meditation, a way to empty the mind of thoughts of the past or future. Even watching it is...relaxing."

After watching this for some time, Loki understood why it had relaxed the physicist. Mr. Hohki first sweep up the garden debris, followed by leveling them out with a push broom and finally making circular patterns with a wood rake. Loki felt his eyelids draw down and his head fell onto Bruce's shoulder as he fell asleep.

When he woke again, Loki felt the comfort of his bed, the covers over his shoulders. It was actually Thor that shook him awake.

"Loki, awaken. We need to depart soon." Thor said in a soft tone that he did not think the Thunderer capable of.

He rose, and scrubbed the side of his face, looking slightly confused.

"You fell asleep on friend Bruce's shoulder." Thor remarked with a grin. "He figured that you yet tired and needed more sleep."

Loki blushed slightly abashed at this.

"Hurry and dress brother, the festival will begin soon. Lady Natasha will be wearing something called a kimono!"

TBC...

**Next Chapter: Kyoto part 2!**


	19. Kyoto part 2

The group of men all waited in front of the inn; some (like Clint) was tugging with discomfort at their shirts. All dressed in long-sleeved button up collared shirt and trousers. Thor looking the most uncomfortable in the apparel. Loki himself was in a white collared shirt with a green vest over it. Tony was clad in a black suit and sunglasses, looking the least out of sorts in the formal wear. He impatiently glancing at his wrist watch, then to the door.

"Natasha, c'mon. We're going to be late!"

The front door slid open, and Natasha slipped out, wearing a kimono and tight bun, with a golden hairpin protruding from it, allowing a few auburn bangs to sweep into her face. At the gaping looks by the men, she sent them a withering glance. They all trekked down the sidewalks along with the throngs of people traveling towards the park. Around them, white blossoms drifted gently to the ground. Even with the din of people talking, Loki could filter them out to hear the breeze flitting through tree branches and birdsong. Putting his palm out, one of the Sakura blossoms landed in his hand.

"They're called Sakura or cherry blossoms. They bloom only for a short time each year. We actually have the same kind of festival in Washington D.C. where the same trees are planted. " Bruce explained as they walked.

Loki smiled, and gently slipped the tiny flower into his pocket.

They heard a deep male voice call out "Misutā sutāku" and found the voice of Mr. Saito, who was motioning them his way. They were guided to the spot by a younger man who was clearly and inferior in the business to a large cobalt blue blanket already spread out under a sprawling cherry tree. Next to him were men of equal and younger age as well, inferiors and superiors no doubt. After introducing themselves, the Avengers and Loki were welcomed to sit.

All of them were absorbed into conversation, made easier with the constant flow of sake. Natasha easily glossed over her actually job description saying that she was the personal assistant of the actual CEO of Stark industries and Clint managed to spout that he worked as Stark's bodyguard, which made Loki snort. Eventually the question did trickle down to him and he struggled to find a suitable answer.

"I am a representative of the Avengers team." He answered calmly, and the conversation drifted off to calmer waters. Together, they dug into the huge bento box stuffed with, as it was explained with the help of the businessmen, ginger seasoned bite sized fried chicken (in fact, everything was bite sized), teriyaki beef, pickled vegetables, fried egg omelet in squares. After this was rice molded into a triangle called onigiri. Bruce said that they were usually had either a plum or seafood in the middle, and finally a rice cake with a sweet bean filling. After partaking in the meat, Loki decided to try the rice ball. The slightly salty rice gave way to a sweet tasting fruit that Clint told him was a plum. The rice cakes were also laden with a sweet red bean paste that was also flavorful to the palate.

Loki looked up at the falling petals for a while, thinking of Frigga's garden on Asgard. He jogged Thor's elbow, and his brother looked over to him slightly intoxicated.

"Thor, do you think mother would like a tree like this for her garden?" He asked, pointing up to the Sakura tree and Thor glanced up. "Indeed. It would be quite a wonderful addition." He grinned and patted him on the back.

* * *

Later that night, they were invited to a dinner party that involved even more food, which Loki thought would be detrimental to his digestion given how much all of them had eaten at lunch, though it didn't bother Thor or the Captain. Of course, out of politeness, Tony agreed that they would attend. All of them dressed in suits while Natasha wore white blouse and black skirt. They were treated to a veritable feast, while Tony and Mr. Saito talked business.

When Loki looked up, two women shuffled in, wearing a kimono and with their faces covered with white makeup that Loki recognized at Geisha. In one of the women's hands was a stringed instrument with a square base which they set aside and padded over to the table. One was older than the other; the younger had a thick red ribbon bundling up her hair. Both bowed, the older introducing herself as Misaki, and the younger as a junior geisha, a maiko, called Keiko. They poured out sake for their guest, talking vivaciously towards Tony and the Japanese CEO. But as Loki was mostly observing the ladies keeping the conversation flowing, so he mostly kept quiet.

Not long after this, the two entertainers played a game with their guest that went as followed:

The two players count off and their hand with either a flat hand which was called paper, a fist called rock and a scissors. Any combination of scissors or rock would defeat his or her opponent. The loser would have to down a shot of sake. Each of them took a turn, though it was obvious to Loki that both Stark and Barton were trying to extend their turn by losing their game. Steve lost accidently and sheepishly drank his sake, as did both Thor Bruce. He and Natasha easily won, earning a gracious smile from the geisha.

After a very large business dinner, filled with expensive beef, a huge pile of rice and vegetables and both sake and tea, the two geisha rose from the table. The younger took up the square string instrument, which she began to play, while the other reached into her depth of her huge sleeve and produced a paper fan.

The maiko sat on her feet with the stringed guitar taken up into her hand with a triangular pick in another awaiting silent instruction. The older sat still some feet away, bowed so that her face was nearly to the floor, the gracefully rose. When the younger geisha began to play, her voice rang with a ballad sung clear and low. The older woman rose and with delicate gentle movements with the fan. Loki watching these beautiful intricate movements also listened to the words being sung.

_Oh come here and see_

_The heads of rice have mature__d_

_A__nd bow low with fruit_

He wondered about the significance of rice plants had to do with this profession, and deeply admiring of their talents. When he found that the song had ended, and both geisha had bowed deeply, they returned to their place of honor at the table. The dinner party went on for another hour before all three quarters drunk, they all bade each other good night with a polite bow to sleep off their hangover.

When they had gone to bed, Loki lay under his covers and thought about this trip. He found this country exciting and pleasant filled with wonders he had never seen anywhere. A small part of him was glad that he had been allowed to join the Avengers, to be included without disdain or distrust. He was finally being accepted and cared for in a way that was unlike any treatment had on Asgard by Sif and the Warriors Three. This realm brought him peace and relative obscurity, as well as the enjoyment of living with Stark's makeshift team. He would strive from now on to not let them down. With the chirping of crickets and distant flowing fountain in his ears, Loki fell into a comfortable slumber.

TBC...

_A/N: Yeah, it's been a long time coming you guys, but I wanted to finish this off as best I could. _

_So here's a question: what would you all like to see in the next chapter? _

_Choices include: tonsils, appendectomy or Les Miserables. I won't tell you who gets sick though. ^_^_


	20. AN: Question

So here's a question I wanted to ask you all.

Even though it's after Christmas, would you like me to post the Yule chapter or would you like me to save it for next year and do a regular chapter?

Please leave a reply here or in the poll in my profile.

Thank You.


	21. Yule Part I

The crackling sound of thunder got everyone's attention in Stark Tower. Tony, Clint, and the two Guardians looked up from their video game. Natasha set down her coffee cup, and Steve put down _2001: A Space Odyssey_. In the lab, even Bruce stopped his experiment to listen.

In the common space, they heard JARVIS announce that Lady Sif had arrived and if she could be allowed into the Tower.

"Of course!" Tony answered, "Don't leave the lady literally out in the cold! It's 45 degrees outside!"

The elevator took only seconds to reach their level, and out stepped the female warrior, muttering, "What a strange contraption." She then caught eyes with Thor, who flung from the couch to meet her.

"Lady Sif, 'tis a pleasure to see you again. What news from Asgard?" Thor boomed, "I hope all is well there? Or am I needed to fight for my realm?"

Sif burst into laughter, "Be calm, Thor, you are like an overexcited child. Asgard fairs well."

"Where are my manners?" The Thunderer exclaimed, striding over to his friends again. He bounded over to Tony, and clapped a hand on his shoulder, making the inventor's knees buckle slightly. "These are my mortal shield brothers and sister. This is Anthony, son of Stark. He gestured to Clint, next, Steve, and finally, Natasha. He looked around, "Where is friend Banner?"

There was a clatter of steps as Bruce appeared looking slightly disheveled, "Sorry, JARVIS just told me that we had a guest."

"It is fine. May I introduce you to Lady Sif."

Loki stood behind them and cleared his throat. "I believe I am still present."

"Hello, Loki," Sir answered coolly, laying a steely gaze on him. " I see that the mortals have been treating you well. I would have thought they would have handed you over to S.H.I.E.L.D."

Sensing the tension, Thor cleared his throat, "So, why have you traversed the...wait, has the Bi-Frost been repaired?"

"It has, by the All~Father, after it had been broken." Her eyes narrowed at Loki again.

"Err...so, What brings you to Earth, Lady Sif?" Bruce inquired, rubbing the back of his neck.

Her smile brought back the warmth to the room. "Her majesties, the All-Father and All-Mother, wishes for her sons and their friends to join her for the Yule festivities."

"Umm..excuse me, but didn't Ms. Foster say that mortals are as welcome as a goat at at a feast?" Steven asked kindly.

"Well, as long as we're not gonna get eaten..." Tony snickered.

"Well, we'll have to consult Fury to see if we have any missions, but we'll be happy to accept the invite." Natasha replied with a pleasant smile.

The others agreed, "I've got to see if Pepper has any board meetings in the next few days." Tony said, "And if I do, I'll just cancel them."

"Real responsible, Tony." Snorted Clint.

"I don't have anything, honestly. I'll be happy to accept." Bruce shrugged.

"We'd better get packing!" Tony grinned.

All of them scattered to their rooms. When Thor and Loki reached their floor, Thor noticed his brother's silence and troubled expression.

"What is wrong, brother?" Thor exclaimed cheerfully, "We are going back home for the Yule!"

"Great," Loki muttered, not looking at him.

Thor stopped in his tracks, "You...really aren't looking forward to going back, are you?"

"No Thor, I'm looking forward to being a Jotun outcast among the Aesir." Loki snapped, pulling open his dresser drawers. I'm considered the second prince on the eyes of the Asgardian population."

Thor Remembered the words Loki had said on the Rainbow Bridge_: I never wanted the crown, I only wanted to be your equal!_

"It will be fine, brother. Mother and I love you, and you have friends in the Avengers. " Thor put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Besides, you want to see Mother, don't you?"

Loki smiled genuinely at his brother, and nodded.

* * *

They all gathered on top of Stark Tower, in a tight circle. Steve saw Tony gulp, all they while, looking up to the cloud strewn sky.

"Nervous, Tony?" Snorted Clint.

"As much as you are, Clint.I may not be a super spy, but I can tell you're nervous." He laughed.

"It is not bad," Sif informed them, "It's just being picked off your feet for seconds perhaps."

"Like a tornado," commented Natasha, with a raised eyebrow.

Sif laughed, "Perhaps!"

Loki stood a few feet away, wearing his green high collar tunic and leathers, that he unconsciously tugged at his sleeves.

Bruce noticed this, "You alright?" he asked kindly.

Loki tried to sound as though he had not heard, "Hmm? It's nothing."

"Are we ready to depart?" Sif asked, when there was a nod of agreement, Thor called out, "Hemdall, open the Bi-Frost!"

They were enveloped in a streak of light, dizzily spinning in space, with only the stars visible in their tumultuous journey. As fast it had began, the spinning stopped, and they found themselves in the golden Observatory.

"Ugh, you'd think is there would be a better way to travel," Tony groaned, "How do you not get sick every time you use it?" he asked Thor while clutching his stomach.

"Is everyone alright?" Steven inquired to his mortal team-mates who were still recovering from the after affects of the Bi-Frost.

"I think so," Natasha muttered, taking a few breaths to calm herself and her rolling stomach. "That's like having a hangover, and being carsick at the same time."

It was only then that the mortals took in their surroundings that looked like golden wheels, and a tall swarthy man in bright, amber colored armor that matched his eyes.

"Welcome home Prince Thor, Loki. Welcome to the Realm Eternal, mortal shield brothers and sister of Thor. "

"Um...thanks?" Tony sputtered awkwardly.

"The All-Father and All-Mother are awaiting your arrival in the throne room. Horses are beyond the gate."

"Thank you Heimdall," Thor said with a kind smile.

"Wait wait, did he just say horses?" Tony asked as they made for the door.

"What's the matter Stark, afraid?" This time it was Natasha that teased him.

"I was in the circus, so riding is no problem." Clint shrugged as he mounted an overlarge horse with some difficulty, helping Natasha onto it's back.

"What about you, Cap? Ever ride a horse back in the old days?"

The Captain grimaced at the "old man" joke, but just shrugged, "Riding a motorcycle is kind of the same thing." He go onto the creature's back and then helped Tony onto it, and Thor helped Bruce onto a white stallion, while Loki rode on an ebony colored horse.

They galloped along the Bi-Frost, taking in the perpetual waterfall, and deep rich colors in the celestial canvas. The mortals were awed by the towering gold gate that opened almost magically as they entered the city. Loki felt a sort of lump in his throat as they rode towards the castle, while the Avengers observed the honey colored buildings that glinted so bright in the sun, and ships that looked like something from a sci-fi could not help but wonder what the All Father would say to him. Part of him no longer cared what words the king spoke to him now.

All too soon, they reached the palace and dismounted to traverse another set of gates that led to the Throne Room. Loki glanced at the Einherjar nodded respectfully, but lips twitched in silent dislike at the second prince.

At the sight of the King and Queen of Asgard, both sons knelled before them, and the others clumsily followed. "Father, Mother, Loki and I have returned from Midgard. May I introduce my friends, those whom are called The Avengers. The Captain of America, Steven Rogers. Clint, son of Barton. Bruce, son of Banner. Anthony, son of Stark, and Natasha, daughter of Romanoff." He introduced the with a gesture.

There was silent for a moment, then Loki took the pause to speak, "All-Father, All-Mother," He spoke while stepping forward a few steps and bowed deeply. " I Thank you for allowing me to return ho-to Asgard for the Yule."

"It was only by the grace of Frigga that you should partake in this feast." Odin growled, and her face turned to one of dismay at her husband's words, "Do not forget that. Your behavior will reflect whether or not if you will be allowed to return to Asgard. "

Tony muttered a quiet "Well ouch." But Loki bent further and remarked, "Thank you All-Father, All-Mother."

This time it was Frigga who spoke next. "Thor, Loki, your chambers are already prepared. Your friends will be escorted to theirs and-" she looked them up and down, "changed into something more suited for their surroundings." She had said that with a twitch of a smile on her face.

* * *

Loki looked about his former quarters with some dismay and admiration. His books were still sitting on the bookshelves, dusted and straightened. In fact, there were no cobwebs to be seen; The bed linens were refreshed and the windows were opened, allowing the satin gold and green curtains to flutter in the breeze. Going to the desk, he found that the pieces of parchment that he had left behind were still stuffed in drawers, though the inkwell was now dry. The room looked as though he had been gone only a day, not three years.

There was a knock at the door and when he called for whoever was there to enter. When he turned, Loki saw Frigga, flaxen hair done up, wearing an elegant aquamarine dress, and hands clasped together in front of her, while she smiled.

"I hope your chambers are to your liking, my dear." Frigga inquired gently, stroking his cheek. "I had the room aired yesterday when Lady Sif went to Midgard. I was so pleased when Odin allowed you to come home for the Yule."

Loki pursed his lips at the mention of Odin, but said nothing about the subject. "It was quite a surprise to see them so...unchanged." He murmured, while looking around.

"Loki," she stepped forward to stroke his cheek, " You are my son, and I will always welcome you home."

"Pity that Odin doesn't share that sentiment." Loki sniffed.

"I have seen how much you have progressed since being on Midgard. Let that warmth and kindness show through." Frigga advised, kissing him on his cheek. "Now, I expect you not to sit and read the entire time you're here; the Yule is a few days off yet. Perhaps you would you like to talk a walk with me?"

Loki reluctantly hooked his arm around his mother's, and threw open the doors. "Not having my magic is so tiring." He complained.

At this, Frigga giggled and politely covered her mouth. "You mean doing things manually before you obtained the craft of magic?" She teased.

"You have no idea how long it takes to clear a dining table at Stark's Tower." He feigned complaining with a wave of his hand, "though I imagine that it would be more difficult here with all who eat at the feasting hall." He laughed.

When they stepped over the threshold, two Einherjar stepped forward. Frigga's pretty expression vanished, and one that was clearly annoyed and puzzled overtook her. "What is this about, disperse immediately!" she ordered in a tone that was equal to her royal rank.

"We apologize your majesty, the All-Father has ordered that we accompany Loki when he is not with the Prince or mortals." Said a burly brunette haired man.

Frigga stepped forward, "You will stay at this door, or I shall have you assigned to the outer wall of Asgard. Do I make myself clear?"

Both men shifted uncomfortably in their armor before blustering, "Yes, your majesty!"

She and Loki strolled to one of the smaller gardens, allowing the wafting fragrance of flowers to waft through their noses. Frigga gestured for him sit.

He plunked down without any decorum and sighed. "I should not have to hide behind your skirts, mother. I am a full grown man, not a child."

"It means he puts little stock in not only his wife, but of Thor and his mortal friends, Loki. I do not blame him, as you hurt him deeply with your-" She paused, trying to cobble together the correct word, "misdeeds."

"Nothing I do will win back his approval, as nothing ever have has. He has Thor, and that's enough, isn't it? Is he not as guilty for betraying me?" Sneered Loki.

"He loved you as his own son, Loki. Lest, he would never have brought you to Asgard, or into my arms." Frigga affirmed with a tone that was both firm and motherly.

"So what has he told the royal court? That he took in Jotun babe out of political gain? That I tried to destroy my own race to show that I was a good son, then attempted to take Midgard and failed at that too?"

"Only a select few are privy to the events of the last three years, including the consul." Frigga informed him.

"But you know that tongues wag no matter what level of secrecy there is in the palace." Loki grunted, glancing at the perfect blossoms of a flower rather than his mother.

"Odin...has imprisoned those who speak of the matter, and in several cases, has had their tongues removed." Frigga remarked, "Needless to say that it has kept Asgardians from whispering in corridors."

Loki looked up, seeing the Thor and the Avengers appearing in the passageway and gaped slightly at them as they approached the pair. Frigga hid a giggle behind her hand.

"What do you think Loki?" Thor boomed, "Do our mortal shield brothers and sister look like they fit in now?"

The Trickster looked over to his mother, who's lips were turned up slightly, "My don't you all look...dashing." Frigga said, trying not to laugh as she spoke.

Bruce was dressed in a high collar green tunic, black jerkin, pants cape, and high boots. Next to him was Tony, wearing much the same, but in red and black with a yellow cape, and Steven was in blue with a thick red belt with shoulder pads and metal chest armor. Clint wore a black chemise and deep v-cut vest and trousers with black boots and cape with metal shoulder pads. Natasha in the meantime was in a black scoop dress, and black wrap, her curly hair pinned up neatly, making her look as though she had always belonged on Asgard.

"You all look as though you are ready for the ball in a day's time." Frigga commented, with an approving nod at them. "Perhaps you will see Thor and Loki dance."

"Hold the phone." Tony blurted out (and it could be confessed that her eyebrows knitted together at the unfamiliar phrase) "Thor and Loki can dance? As in 1-2-3?"

"Of course, we're not barbarians. There's more to Asgard than just fighting, Stark." Loki said matter-of-factually, " A feast and ball are often held as signs of unity between realms."

"Still, I'd pay good money to see that," snickered Tony, which earned him a glare from his team-mates.

"I taught them," Frigga remarked with a caustic rise of her eyebrow. "Though Lady Sif was not to pleased to be their dance partner."

"Plus the fact that Thor kept stepping on her toes at first." Loki muttered with a grin.

"Speaking of which your majesty, um...we're going to be dancing at the ball, right?" Steve inquired, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What's the matter Cap, didn't have dancing in the stone age?" Tony snarked, and earned a ribbing by Natasha.

"Perhaps we will have to teach you our dance," Frigga remarked with a wide grin.

* * *

Loki grinned as he walked to his rooms from the hall, snickering at his own thoughts while Steve strode next to him, with an equal grin on his face.

"Still laughing at Clint for his dancing skills? Though to be fair, I wasn't particularly good at it either." Steve said with a nonchalant shrug.

"No, you were quite good at it, Captain." Loki admitted, "Stark on the other hand..." Both of them chuckled now.

He turned to the entrance of his quarters, which was still being guarded by two Einherjar.

"I suppose I shall see you at the feast, Captain." Loki said pleasantly, nodding with mock respect to the guards on either side of the door.

Loki started at the sight of his room in the short period that he had been absent. The books had been tossed from the shelves, some of which were now laying spine up on the floor. His desk was ransacked, papers thrown out, a new fresh ink well tipped over, staining the surface of it.

"Guards!" Loki called out with more than a little anger. When they arrived, Loki pointed to the desk."What has happened? Did you not see anyone enter my chambers?" he demanded.

Both men shrugged. " We did not see anyone enter here, my Lord." The first said with mock apology that did not escape Loki's attention.

"Well then," The second prince said coolly with a wave of his hand, "I'm afraid that the Queen Mother will have to know of this and you'll be reassigned to the outer walls." he paused dramatically, "Unless you wish to divulge your information."

Both men exchanged a nervous glance before the younger of the two spoke. "There was a servant who said that she was tasked to clean your chambers. We allowed her to enter."

Seeing that their expressions harbored no lies, Loki nodded and dismissed them. Sighing as they shut the door behind him, Loki began to pick up his strewn belongings and replace them in their rightful spots.

It was a scrap of paper that gave him pause. It a scrawl was written "LEAVE ASGARD."

Loki shuddered, crumpled it in his hand and tossed it on the hearth. He was slightly taken aback by such a bold threat, but he would not allow such things to rattle the trickster god. No one would keep him from these festivities.

Later in the afternoon, near dusk, the citizens of Asgard gathered in the square around a huge fir tree. Thor had invited the Avengers to the annual decorating festival. The murmurs of excitement faded into silence when the Thunder god lifted his hands for silence.

"Citizens, it is time for the decorating of our Yule Tree. I, your Crown Prince, and my brother and Prince, Loki will place the first decorations on the tree alongside my shield brothers and sister from Midgard."

An explosion of applause erupted as both princes took a wood carved rune and placed it on the Yule tree on either side. They grinned and backed up, so that Tony, Steve, Clint, Bruce and Natasha could hang pieces of clothes and food on the tree as per the tradition. This wave of decorators finished, the citizens burst forth to put up their own ornaments up on the branches. Much to the mirth of Tony, among the clothes and food were also little statues of Odin, Frigga, and Thor.

The merriment ended in a flash however, when a whistling noise came out of nowhere, and Loki was suddenly struck with a searing pain in his upper arm. Glancing from the corner of his eye, he could see an arrow had pierced his upper arm. Crying out, Loki doubled over, getting the attention of not only the Avengers, but the townsfolk who were gathered. There were shouts of alarm and fright while his comrades raced towards him.

"Loki!" Thor was the first to reach him and look from Loki's pained expression to the wound. "Norns, how could have this have happened? Brother, are you-"

"Thor, we need to secure the area!" Steve shouted, while directing the Aesir not to move from the square, while he, Natasha, Clint and Tony searched.

Bruce rushed to the brothers and did a quick exam of the wound, "We need to get him back to the palace, that arrow could have pierced an artery, there's too much blood.' To Loki he said, "Sorry, but I think that Thor will have to carry you. I'll be right behind."

Loki felt a buzzing in his head, every word that his brother seemed to be muted as it grew louder, his breathing becoming gasps. His stomach turned not only with the pain, but at the thought that someone was indeed after his life.

He was dimly aware of arriving at the palace, the look of horror on his mother's face as Thor explained what happened, and running in the halls to the healing rooms. The next thing his hazy mind could fix on was that he was laid on a soft mattress.

"Lord Loki, I must remove the arrow before I can treat you." The gentle but commanding voice of the healer spoke. "It will be painful but done quickly.

He could only nod. When she spoke again it was to Thor, "You'll have to hold his shoulders whilst I pull the arrow, my liege."

"One, two..." The healer counted and with a tug, pulled it free from Loki's limb. The stabbing pain became searing, Loki screamed with tears coming into his eyes. A huge rough hand he recognized as Thor's lay over his forehead while a voice gently re-assured him, while a healing stone was set against the offending injury. The immense pain gave way to less painful but still noticeable ache.

"Loki, you did not see who-well I suppose you would not." Frigga looked crestfallen at her youngest son.

Seeing the troubled look on her face, the Trickster tried to reassure her, "Mother, do not worry. I will be careful and the others will have my back."

She did not seemed convinced, but nodded dimly, and spoke gently, "Go and rest, Loki. I will check on you later."

Nodding, Thor helped his hand on his brother's uninjured shoulder and in slow steps, walked down long corridors to his rooms.

To his surprise, when he looked up, Loki saw Captain America, or rather, Steve Rogers stood at his door with the familiar shield in his left hand.

"Loki, you alright?" Steve inquired with genuine concern at his condition.

The Trickster looked at his wrapped arm, "I shall be in time." He looked about with slight interest. "You dismissed my guards. I daresay that they would be glad to be rid of me." He said while Steve pushed open the door for him, "We've decided to keep an eye on you. And it's obvious that they weren't bothered by your well being, for sure. If anything, they seemed almost blase about their prince being attacked."

Loki snorted, "There's no doubt of that," he waved his hand, "It was obvious from the beginning that they had abhorrence for me, prince or not."

"We take care of our teammates, Loki." Steve said firmly, when he entered the room alongside the two brothers."Natasha and Clint are working reconnaissance. Hopefully, we'll be able to find out who did this."

This time, Thor spoke, shaking his head as he helped Loki to sit on the bed. "Asgardians are bound by honor and duty. No person would speak of betrayal to another without pain of torture or death."

"But when it's the life the prince of Asgard?" Steve wondered aloud.

"Tis an honorary title now, I assure you, Captain. Most of the Consul know of my..." a pause then, "indiscretions."

"So that means that someone is after your life. Someone who knows of your past transgressions." Thor said aloud. He patted his brother's shoulder, "For now, you need some sleep. Friend Steve will be posted at the door, and Bruce shall be at the window. I need to go speak with fa-with Odin about what has occurred."

Steve shifted to the door, "I best let you get some rest. Call if you need anything, Loki."

Loki was left alone in his chambers, a sudden bout of dizziness overwhelmed him so much that he was forced to sit heavily on his bed and willed himself not to be sick as nausea overtook him. He laid his head on the pillow, hoping that it would pass if he closed his eyes. The tiredness soon won over, and he fell asleep.

A hand shaking his shoulder woke Loki from his deep slumber. He muttered "G'way" to whomever dared to wake him.

"Brother, " The voice of Thor called out to him, "you must waken. The feast will begin soon and you must dress."

Loki groaned, but forced himself to rise, a newly formed headache seeming to pound behind his eyes, the fatigue not vanishing even as he stood and made his way to the wash basin. He figured it was just the after effect of blood loss. Thirst was crawling through his dry throat even after pouring some of the cool water into a glass which he quickly downed.

"Loki, are you well?" Thor looked at his younger brother with a noted expression of unease.

The Trickster waved it away, "I'm fine, Thor. You had better go and ready yourself. They will be waiting for you."

Thor's brows furrowed, and for a moment he hesitated, rooted to the spot. "If you're sure, brother."

"I am. Go, do not keep Odin and Court waiting. Crown Prince and everything." Loki ordered with the demeanor that was always had been Thor's voice of reason.

When Thor had departed, Loki swiftly remembered the ache in his bones that made it hard to ignore. Having no other recourse, he went into the wardrobe and selected his best clothes worn only for special occasions and put them on, fighting off the nausea that threatened to make it's way up his gullet. Several times he paused and hoped the dizziness would pass as well. Finally dressed in his finery, Loki staggered to the door, but straightened up as he pulled it open, causing Steve to start slightly.

"Are you alright, Loki? You look kinda pale." Steve said

Loki sighed, "I am fine, Captain. Now we must go before we're late."

Both of them stepped into the corridor, the rest of the team appeared behind Steve, looking disconcerted, but none the less pleasant.

"We've reviewed the information, Steve," Natasha said simply, "and we've gotten two different sets of intel. My source mentioned a high ranking….er..soldier in your army. Clint's hinted in one of the consul. They could be working together, but there's not enough evidence of that."

"Hmm...so we're basically back to square one." Tony grumbled, "Hopefully we'll have more time to work on it before there's another attack, or-"

Loki shuddered; the fact that his life and that of the Avengers were at risk in the realm he had called home for so long.

"We best get to the Feast. We're already running behind. We'll talk about gathering a plan afterwards." Bruce put in. With a nod, they all headed to the feast.

When they entered the Great Hall, Steve looked with more than a little wonder at the high ceilings, huge table and people in fashions that he had only read about after the invasion of New York.

The table was golden, shaped like a Viking ship's hull complete with a snake at it's head. Alongside it were curvature shaped benches. Golden plates and goblets stood glittering in the last gleam of sunlight of the day. The room was like what Steve perceived as an open dining space. Around them, the hall had been decorated for the Yule. Wreaths hung everywhere, interlaced with red berries. A huge tree stood tall in one corner, decorated much like the one in the town square, only lit with bright orbs like extremely souped up Christmas lights. The tables were pushed to each wall of the room so that there was an empty space in the middle. In another corner were minstrels who were playing and Tony joked that it made them feel as though they were in the Middle Ages. They were already many gathered, already eating and drinking, laughing and talking among themselves, though they all turned to look at the newcomers.

Loki advanced first, bowing to the King and Queen who were seated in the middle with higher chairs in the rest as the guard, "Prince Loki of Asgard!" There were murmurs that made Loki grimace internally, but he firmly held his demeanor, taking his place next to Frigga.

It was Loki's turn to smirk at the Avengers as they all awkwardly bowed and Steve spoke. "Your Majesties, as leader of the Avengers, we thank you for inviting us to feast with you tonight."

There was a raucous applause as the humans took their seats on either side of either Loki or Thor, though there were many seats between the prince and his four warriors. Loki could feel the many pairs of eyes on him and felt his stomach jolted within him. His appetite seemed to evaporate as the smoked mutton, and sage and onion potatoes. Hesitating, he picked at the food and ate very little.

Frigga noticed this and spoke quietly to him, "Are you not well, Loki? I noticed it when you arrived that you are quite pale and haggard. Perhaps you should not have attended to the feast." She leaned closer and spoke in an even lower tone, "Thor spoke to me about what information was gathered, and there could be conspirators. I cannot believe that there are those who would see you-"

Loki rose his hand, "I am alright Mother. My companions-my friends are watching my back, as is Thor."

"Still," Frigga spoke up, "It unnerves me that one would be so bold to try to...well...in the presence of your friends. Heimdall has spoke of their powers and gifts."

"It is quite ludicrous." Loki agreed quietly, still not eating, though thirst still nagged at him and he found himself drinking goblet after goblet of wine. Dizziness and nauseousness continued to plague him throughout dinner.

"Mother," he whispered weakly, "I think I-"

But a pounding at the hall's doors had stopped any thread of conversation. The warriors all stood, with the presence of mind to be ready should it be an attack.

Loki stood, his arm already outstretched to protect his mother as the doors crashed open. A knife came flying towards his chest. He was only saved as Steve shielded him with a platter, which he threw to disarm it. It was then that Loki and the other warriors saw that it was a gigantic race, with loose gray skin and hollow eyes.

"They're from the Nornhiem!" Thor shouted as **Mjolnir** was called into his hand, while alongside him, the others began to fight their foe. Taking up a knife from the table, he jumped over the table, only to find himself with one of the creatures that was at least a head taller than himself. He swung, landing the blade in the monster's fleshy side, only to have his hand pulled away at the last moment, while the other clutched around his throat, and he felt himself flung into the table. Loki's vision swam as he struggled to sit up, trying to look around to see the others. Both Clint and Natasha were using swords for hand to hand combat. Stark had appeared to find his armor and had entered the fray, while Bruce had become the Hulk and had taken down several Nornhiem warriors. The only person did not see was Thor. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust, but he saw his brother un-moving on the floor in the nearest corner.

"Thor!" Loki screamed, but he turned on his side and felt his head pounding behind his eyes. He spotted Mjolnir tossed several feet from the Thunderer.

_I must help__protect my mother, my friends and help Thor! If only I was not in this mortal body. I wish I could…_

Taking a shuddering breath, he squeezed his eyes shut and opened them suddenly. Raising his arm high, he called out, "MJOLNIR TO ME!"

For a moment, nothing happened, then heard the familiar hum as it whizzed through the air and its handle came into his hand. A crackling sensation came from the bracelet on his right hand which split and fell to the ground in several small pieces.

Wheezing, Loki raised up the hammer and summoning lightning, he aimed the weapon towards his foes slowly in an arc, all whom dropped to the ground, while his comrades had ducked out of its way. Most of the Nornheim's warriors now lay either wounded or dead. Those who were left were swiftly dealt with by Odin.

Loki's breaths were labored when the hammer slipped out of his hand and thumped heavily onto the marble floor. Any adrenaline that came from fighting was beginning to fade, leaving him weak and trembling as he dropped to his knees. He heard a cry from Frigga when the darkness finally encroached on him as he fell bonelessly to the dining hall's floor.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_A/N: I apologize for this being posted so late after the holidays. I wanted to do this in two parts mainly because it was starting to run long and it's currently 1 am, and there's still a lot of ground to cover. Thank you to everyone for their input about what chapter they wanted. And thank you for the review and follows for this story. I greatly appreciate them! See you next week!_


End file.
